Horror Story
by hurkydoesntknow
Summary: Sora and company stay at a haunted house where crazy DVDs, dead heartless, Riku's evil twin brother, ghosts, vampires, an evil stuffed clown and socks puppets roam.
1. Sock puppets

**Hurky: A new story by me, hurkydoesntknow, aka, Hurky!**

**Riku: You again!**

**Sora: Why must you put us in weird situations?**

**Riku: Yeah, because of you, Sora and I had to stop production of a movie, Sora lost his memory, got sick and nearly died, played pranks against Ansem when he ran for mayor, went into TV land, and looked for my car! What now?**

**Hurky: Shut up or I'll make you put on chicken suits and sing Little Brown Jug!**

**Sora: EEK!**

**Hurky (sighing): Just do the disclaimer!**

**Riku: Hurky doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, or anything else she spoofs**

**Sora: But she does own Superdork!**

**Hurky: Sweet (takes a drink from a can of orange soda). Now onto the story!

* * *

**

Sora, Riku, and Kairi were sitting at the paopu tree, just chilling. They were talking about the events at school and stuff. Suddenly, Kairi asked a question about a DVD and some kid in their class.

"That Josh guy landed in a coma after watching a crazy DVD." said Kairi. "He watched it and got a phone call. The voice said, 'seven minutes,' and sure enough, seven minutes later, Josh lands in a coma!"

"That's crazy!" said Sora.

"Well I heard that a vampire in Hollow Bastion's wandering the worlds, biting people everywhere he goes." said Riku. "But the strange thing is, he bites one person in each world and then leaves."

"Why are you guys so freaked out?" asked Sora.

"Because something like this could happen to us!" said Riku.

"But we live in paradise!" said Sora. "What could possibly go wrong?"

"Sora, at Camp Doodly Bug on the other side of the island, there was a slasher who killed last summer!" said Kairi.

"I ain't scared of nothing!" said Sora.

Riku reached into his pocket and pulled out a sock puppet.

"AHHH!" screamed Sora. "SOCK PUPPET!"

He got up and ran away like a maniac.

"I rest my case." said Riku as he put the sock puppet away.

"We havea right to be scared!" said Kairi.

"Well, we should scare Sora." said Riku. "My uncle owns that haunted house over on Dewdrop terrace. We could stay there for a weekend. It's haunted!"

"How do you know it's haunted?" asked Kairi.

"I saw a ghosts every time Iwent there!" said Riku. "I pay my parents to not take me there!"

"Well, what are you waiting for?" asked Kairi. "We've got a little boy to scare!"

**Hurky: Sorry if it's short, but it's 2 in the morning and I have to get up n five hours. I'll write more soon. But I guarantee it will be a little more funnier! **

**Hurky's mom: GO TO BED! **

**Hurky: I'm going, I'm going!**


	2. Vampire Sora

**Hurky: Whoa, some reviews already! And now, let's get back to the story!**

**Louie: I'm gonna trash your house!**

**Hurky: You better not or yout CDs go flying out the window!**

**Louie: Then I'll do the same to your keyblade! (grabs Hurky's keyblade and gets electrocuted). Ow!**

**Hurky: haha!**

* * *

So, Riku got the haunted house thing organized. Somehow, a few more people ended up getting to stay at the house. The authoress(Hurky), Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Cloud, Sephiroth, Ansem, and Axel (for those of you who never played Chain of Memories, he's a bad guy). A few more people would show up later on in the story. 

Riku was hanging out at Hurky's house.

"I'm getting my brother to house sit." said Hurky.

"Why?" asked Riku. "He could trash your house or something!"

Suddenly, someone began to pound on the door. Hurky got the door.

"Louie, I'm trusting you to house sit." said Hurky to a tall boy with dirty blonde hair and glasses, wearing a band t-shirt and dickies pants, holding a back pack on his back.

"Relax, I'm not going to throw any parties or invite any friends!" said Louie.

"Yeah, since you got Hurky kicked out of Balamb!" said Riku.

Louie threw his back pack and went to Hurky's fridge and pulled out a can of soda.

Sora walked into the house. "Riku, I just found out that Wakka's scared of losing at blitzball!" he said.

"Sora, everybody's scared of losing at something!" said Hurky.

"What are you scared of, Hurky?" asked Riku.

"Heights." replied Hurky. "If I'm on a roller coaster, I freak!"

"By the way," said Louie. "I brought you a present!"

He went into his backpack and pulled out a stuffed clown with fangs and fake blood on it.

"Awesome!" said Hurky.

Riku screamed. "Evil clown!" he cried. He then turned and ran out the door.

"Haha, Riku's scared of clowns!" said Sora.

A few days later, it was time to go to the haunted house. They all got inside and picked their rooms out. Sora and Kairi came across a picture with a boy who had a striking resemblance to Sora.

"Whoa, that guy looks just like you!" said Kairi. "Except that he has a nice bod and doesn't have a goofy grin!"

Sora glared at Kairi.

"Well, geez!" said Kairi.

They continued to walk in the halls. Kairi finally found her room and went into it. Sora walked in the halls alone. He didn't seem scared. As Sora walked, however, the halls kept getting darker and scarier looking. Suddenly, a figure started to chase him around the halls. After what seemed to be about twenty minutes of running, the figure pounced on Sora.

"What do you want?" asked Sora.

"Blood!" cried the voice. It was a girl's voice. Sora couldn't see her face, but she sounded awfully familiar. Then, fangs popped outof her mouth and she bit Sora on the neck and sucked the drops of blood. Sora screamed and then passed out. He was woken up with light.

"Sora?" asked a familiar voice. It was Kairi.

Sora opened his eyes. He hissed as the light of the hallways shone on him.

"Geez, what's with you?" asked Hurky.

"Turn off the light!" hissed Sora as he shielded himself from the light.

"You heard him, turn off the lights, Yuffie." said Aerith.

Yuffie turned off the lights.

"Sora, you're pale." said Kairi.

"He must be sick." said Leon.

"Sora, do you need anything to drink?" asked Kairi.

"Not really." replied Sora as he stood up."But I have this craving for blood. Last thing I remember, I was being bitten on the neck."

"Um, Sora, can we see your neck?" asked Riku.

Sora held his head down.

"Anything there?" asked Sora.

"Nothing." replied Riku. "It's strange."

"Well, I'm going to go lay down." said Sora. He turned and realized that he never found his room. His stuff was still on the floor. Riku took Sora's stuff and took him into this room right next to the place where Sora was bitten. Sora lied down on his bed in pure darkness.

_Why does the light blind me? _thought Sora. Suddenly, fangs popped out of his mouth and he realized that he was now a vampire.

"Mwa ha ha ha ha ha!" laughed Sora as thunder sounded.

Several hours later, Sora was still thirsty for blood, so he went looking. He ended up turning into a bat and flew around the house.

"Something was up with Sora." said Aerith.

"I think he was bitten by the vampire that's been wandering the worlds." said Leon.

"Don't be ridiculous!" said Hurky. "There were no marks or anything on his neck!"

Suddenly, Sora flew into the wall and turned back into his human/vampire form.

"What was that?" asked Cloud.

"I don't know." said Riku. "But I'll use this sock puppet as security!" he pulled out the sock puppet.

"AHHH!" screamed Sora as he turned and ran.

"Eh. It was nothing." said Riku. "Just the sound effects of the house."

* * *

**Hurky: Well, not bad for typing this in 45 minutes!**

**Louie: Get off the computer!**

**Hurky: Well, better go. I'll update soonish! BYE:)**


	3. Riku and Kairi vs Vampire Sora

**Sora: You made me a vampire?**

**Hurky: Hey, the readers think it's cool, right guys?**

**Readers: Yeah!**

**Hurky: And the readers are cool! Just for your reviews, I'm giving you all sock puppets!**

**Readers (applauding): Yay! Woo hoo! Sock puppets!**

**Hurky (pulls out box full of sock puppets and hands them to the readers)**

**Sora: AHHH! SOCK PUPPETS! (runs out the door)**

* * *

Riku and the others all agreed that Sora was a vampire the next morning when he came to the breakfast table wearing sunglasses. 

Hurky was frying potatoes and onions with breakfast when Sora walked in.

"Hey, Sora, you want some potatoes?" asked Hurky.

"No thanks." replied Sora.

"How about some toast with your favorite jelly, blueberry?" asked Kairi.

"I'm not that hungry." said Sora. "I'm just thirsty."

"Then how about some fresh squeezed orange juice?" asked Yuffie as she poured some orange juice into a glass.

"I don't want to drink orange juice, I want to drink-" said Sora.

Everyone was staring at him.

"You know what?" asked Sora. "I think I'll pass."

And he left. Everyone at the breakfast table held a meeting.

"Sora is definitely a vampire." said Leon. "Notice that he didn't want to drink anything but blood?"

"He wants to drink blood?" asked Sephiroth. "I thought vampires drank chocolate syrup!"

Axel slapped Sephy. "Don't be ridiculous!" he said. "Of course vampires drink blood."

"Then how come Sora didn't go after any of us yet?" asked Riku.

"Good question." said Leon. "Why didn't he go after us? He has been saying that he wants to drink blood."

"Maybe he doesn't want to." said Yuffie.

"He wants blood!" said Leon. "Don't you get it?"

Yuffie just cluelessly sipped her orange juice and grinned.

"You know what?" asked Hurky as she stood up and pulled some of her long brown hair behind her right ear. "I have a plan! How about we send someone to hang out with Sora and see if he'll bite them or not. The rest of us will be vampire slayers! Who's with me?"

Everyone sat in silence.

"She does have a point." said Cloud.

"I say we send his best friends out with him!" said Axel.

"Who are his best friends?" asked Ansem.

"Riku and Kairi." said Leon.

Riku spat out the orange juice he was in the middle of drinking. "You want me to get turned into a vampire?" he coughed.

"Basically, yes." said Leon.

Everyone except Riku and Kairi nodded.

So, everyone else armed themselves with anti-vampire weapons and threw Riku and Kairi out to Sora.

"You guys are mean!" said Riku as he was kicked out into the halls.

Riku and Kairi walked in the halls of the haunted house.

Riku sighed. "At times like this, I wish Ryo was here to save me." he said. "She'd say, 'Don't throw my hunny bunny out to Sora, go throw out Ansem or somebody not cool like my hunny bunny.'"

"She called a few days ago and said she was on vacation!" said Kairi.

"Figures." said Riku. "The only time you need her, she doesn't show up!"

Riku and Kairi continued to creep around in the hallways. Even though it was early in the morning, they were still pretty dark. As dark as they were the night before. Riku was thinking in his head that he was positive that Sora could attack them right then and there. Finally, they decided to split up for no apparant reason. Kairi wandered the corridors alone, a tiny bat flew right behind her. She turned around and just saw the bat. She turned and walked off. Suddenly, the tiny bat flew into the wall and turned into Sora.

"Ow." said Sora as he rubbed his head.

"Sora?" asked Kairi as she went to Sora.

"I've been waiting for you, Kairi." said Sora as he got up.

Kairi stood there, in complete shock.

"I know. I'm want to make you like me." said Sora. "Join me, let me bite your neck so I can have a drink and have a friend back!"

"Never!" cried Kairi and with that, she turned around and began to run.

"You can't run from a vampire, Kairi!" said Sora. "They can turn into bats and fly! Mwa ha ha ha ha!"

He turned into a bat and flew after Kairi. She ran as fast as she could, but ended up tripping on her own shoe.

"Ugh, stupid slip ons!" muttered Kairi as she tugged on her shoe.

Sora caught up to her and turned into his human/vampire form and bared his fangs. Kairi tried to get up,but Sora grabbed her.

"You're mine!" he said.

Meanwhile, Riku was walking in the halls, holding a blunt object, in case he ran into Sora. Suddenly, a girl called Riku.

"Riku..." she said.

"K-Kairi?" asked Riku. "Is that you? Or are you Hurky? Yuffie? Aerith? Or even Ryo?"

The girl grabbed Riku's neck and bared her fangs, but Riku started to hit her with the blunt object.

"Die!" cried Riku as he hit her with the object, which was a stake. Finally, he pierced it into her heart. She fell into a well lit spot and revealed the face of...

"Namine?" cried Riku. "You're a vampire?"

"I was, you idiot!" choked Namine. "I was the...head...vampire...who wandered...the worlds!" Finally, she dropped dead.

While that happened, Sora was biting Kairi's neck and she screamed from the sharp pain. Suddenly, she felt the pain going away and Sora's fangs less sharp. They both passed out. Riku found them a few minutes later.

"Guys, get up." said Riku.

Sora and Kairi woke up and looked at each other. Kairi began to scream.

"Kairi!" cried Sora and Riku.

"Get away from me, vampire!" cried Kairi as she scooted away from Sora.

"Vampire?" asked Sora. "What are you talking about?"

"Sora, you don't remember?" asked Riku.

"Remember what?" asked Sora.

"Being a vampire." said Riku.

"Nnnnnoooooo." said Sora, all slowly.

"But Sora was biting me, and-" said Kairi. "Wait, aren't I supposed to be a vampire, too?"

"I killed the head vampire!" said Riku. "It was really Namine!"

"So it must have broken the spell." said Sora. "Well what do you know!"

"Dude, let's get out of here!" said Riku.

"Yeah, this hall's giving me the creeps!" said Sora.

So, Sora, Riku, and Kairi turned around and ended up walking into a wall.

"Ow..." said Kairi and Riku.

"Ow, my nose!" cried Sora...

* * *

**Sora: Well, glad that's over! And that's the end of the story! (dusts off hands)**

**(Sora and Hurky stand for a minute with the sound of chirping crickets)**

**Hurky: Uh, Sora? The whole vampire ordeal may be over, but the story isn't!**

**Sora: Dang it! Why do you do this to us?**

**Hurky: Haha! I'll update soon!**


	4. A crazy DVD and getting possessed

**Hurky: Well, I got a lot of reviews! Thanks, guys!**

**Ryo: Hurky, you got a Riku sock puppet?**

**Hurky: I sure do! (pulls one out of box and gives it to Ryo)**

**Ryo (hugging it) YAY!**

**Riku: O.O**

**Hurky: Let's get on with the story, lol!**

* * *

So, everyone cheered when Riku and Kairi walked in with a normal Sora. 

"EEK!" cried Sephy. "Vampire!" and he passed out.

"Relax, he's normal now!" said Kairi.

"Good." said Leon. "Now let's get on with our lives."

Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie walked in.

"Yay, we finally found you!" said Selphie.

"We got lost in the house!" said Tidus.

"Good for you." said Riku.

"Well, we better unpack." said Wakka.

"Yeah, you do that." said Riku.

Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka walked off.

"Geez, when I bit Kairi's neck, it tasted funny but good at the same time." said Sora thoughtfully.

"You bit Kairi?" cried Leon, sounding all shocked.

"Only for a minute!" said Sora. "Then Riku killed the head vampire."

"Well, that's good." said Aerith.

"From now on, we won't let anything strange slide!" said Riku.

Tidus walked in. "Hey, we got a DVD in the mail. We're going to watch it." he said.

"Knock yourself out." said Leon, waving him off.

"I think I'll go take a nap." said Riku as he stretched his arms.

"OK, have a nice sleep, Riku." said Kairi.

So, Riku walked off.

"Nice sleep?" asked Sora. "Come on, give me a break!" he snickered.

"Don't laugh at what I say!" cried Kairi.

Meanwhile, Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka were watching that DVD. It had basically nothing but dancing stuffed clowns with evil faces on it and sock puppets. Then, a girl and a monkey with boots fell off a cliff, and doll with a freakish face grinned evilly at the viewers. Finally, after robot chickens were taking over a city and piranhas ate a steak, it was over.

"It wasn't so bad, mon." said Wakka.

"Yeah, why wasn't this in theaters?" asked Tidus.

Their cell phones rang and they answered. "Seven minutes." said the voice, and hung up.

"Til what?" asked Tidus as he flipped his cell phone shut.

"Maybe seven minutes until a huge surprise party comes and showering paopu fruits on everyone?" asked Selphie.

"Or a big blitzball tournament?" asked Wakka.

Hurky walked by. "Or how about seven minutes before you die?" she asked.

"AHHHHHHH!" screamed Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka. "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"I was only joking!" said Hurky.

All while that was happening, Riku was napping and then he woke up, unaware that he was possessed, with his sea green eyes now glowing red. He went to the kitchen and got a butcher's knife.

"Must...kill...Sora." he said dully.

After five more minutes passed for Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka, they passed out and went into a coma. Hurky had to call an ambulance.

Meanwhile, a girl with blonde hairwearing a pink chinese shirt with a star on it,a skirt, and a visor on her head, was playing miniature golf on the other side of Destiny Islands when she got a weird feeling.

"What's wrong, Ryo?" asked the girl with her, named Varan. She wore a black dress, a black cloak, and black hair.

"My Riku senses are tingling!" said Ryo as she threw off her visor and threw down her golf club. "Riku's in trouble! I'm coming for you, Riku, my hunny bunny!"

She then sped off and left a cloud of dust.

"Fine, then I win the game!" said Varan...

* * *

**Hurky: You'll have to wait until next week or so to find out what happens. Right now, I'm out of time.**

**Hurky's mom: HURKY, FOR THE LAST TIME, GET OFF THE COMPUTER!**

**Hurky (sighing anime style): And unfortunately, out of luck.**

**Sora: Haha, your mom yelled at you.**

**Hurky: Sora?**

**Sora: What?**

**Hurky: Shut up. Until then, readers and reviewers.**


	5. Riku's possession while in a hula skirt

**Hurky (still holding the box full of sock puppets): You know, I still have sock puppets, rewiewers who requested sock puppets! Come and get it!**

**(Reviewers who wanted sock puppets run into the room and accidentally trample on Hurky. They apolgogize and then run away and Hurky gets up, holding an empty box)**

**Hurky: I rest my case (throws away the box). Now let's roll that movie!**

**Riku: It's a story, dammit!**

**Hurky: Don't spoil my fun, Freaku!**

**Riku (gasps): Nobody calls me Freaku and gets away with it! Except for maybe Sora because he calls me that and then runs away, but nobody calls me Freaku and gets away with it! Except for maybe Sora because he does call me that and then runs away. Oh great, now you've got me repeating myself...**

**Hurky: Well, I'm about to get away with it! (starts running out the room)**

**Riku: HEY! (turns to the readers) Now, here's chapter 5 of Horror Story! Get over here, Hurky! (goes after Hurky)**

* * *

Yuffie was walking around with an iPod (I do not own the iPods. I don't even own Apple Computers!), dancing to a song. Cloud was looking for Aerith, and ran into Yuffie. 

"Hey, Yuffie, have you seen Aerith?" asked Cloud.

"Not since breakfast!" replied Yuffie. "Hey, check out this song that Riku recorded and let me have!"

She tookone of the earplugs and gave it to Cloud, who put it in his ear.

"What's this song called?" asked Cloud.

"It's called 'I'm an evil guy!" replied Yuffie.

_Axel (Sora's voice, impersonating Axel): Hey, Ansem, wanna go destroy the worlds?_

_Ansem (Riku's voice, impersonating Ansem): Sure, Axel!_

_Axel: Well forget it!_

_Ansem: I'm an evil guy, my voice is annnoyyyyiiinnnnggg. Sad I have it. I should gag me, Tan skin everywhere, unwanted gray haaaiiiirrrrr. I'm a relation to Oarah Bon Sorton!_

_Axel: You're so stupid, you make me sick-o_

_Ansem: I'm a mean, evil freak, all alone in these worlds, I'm as dumb as a brick, please don't blame me!_

_Axel: You're a heartless, out of whack, took controllll of Ri-ku, It's not my fault that you let Sora defeat you..._

_Ansem: Oh behave! I controlled Ri-ku! With Kairi, Sora's crazy! Woo hoo!_

_I'm an evil guy, my voice is annoyyyiiiinnngg. Sad I have it, I should gag me, tan skin everywhere, unwanted gray haaaiiirrr. I'm a relation to Oarah Bon Sorton!_

_Axel: You're not evil, you're a phony._

_Ansem: Boo hoo hoo yeah!_

_Axel: You're so stupid you make me sick-o_

_Ansem: Woo-hoo, woo hoo!_

_Oh let me drown these worlds in darkness!_

_Sora: I'm sorry, but you're too damn evil!_

_Ansem: Oh, screw you Sora!_

Cloud and Yuffie cracked up. "What other songs you got in that thing?" asked Cloud.

"I've got Green Day!" replied Yuffie.

"Hmmm, do you happen to have the Numa Numa song?" asked Cloud thoughtfully.

"Sure do!" said Yuffie.

"Sweet, let's listen to it!" said Cloud.

Yuffie pressed a button and Ozone (the band that sings it. I don't own Numa Numa, Ozone does) started singing.

_"Maya-hee! Maya-hoo! Maya-ha, Maya-ha-a..."_

Meanwhile, the doorbell rang and Sephiroth was about to answer it, but Ryo slammed the door open on him. The door swung open with Sephy sticking to the wall (happened to Donald when Yuffie opened the door in Traverse Town).

"Can I help you?" asked Sephy.

"I-I came to save-Riku!" panted Ryo, from all that really fast running. She stepped inside and ran into Hurky.

"Hey, Ryo!" said Hurky.

"Hurky, my Riku senses tingled!" said Ryo.

"And?" asked Hurky.

"My sweet hunny bunny is in danger!" cried Ryo. "He's gonna kill Sora!"

"Since when do you care about Sora?" asked Hurky.

"Hey, you gotta have somebody to throw things at!" said Ryo. "And what does your shirt say?"

Hurky looked down at her shirt that was black and said, "I'm not unmotivated, I'm just lazy."

"I'm just lazy!" said Hurky.

"Come on, we have to get Kairi!" said Ryo.

Kairi then walked into the room. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Riku's gonna kill Sora!" cried Ryo. "Let's get him unpossessed!"

Meanwhile, Riku as pushing a dessert cart.

"Must kill Sora...WHEEEEEE!" said Riku as he put both of his feet on the cart. "Must kill Sora...WHEEEEEE!"

Meanwhile, Sora was hanging out with Cloud and Yuffie, who were dancing to Green Day's "Holiday." (I do not own any songs by Green Day. They own them).

Riku finally found Sora and his clothes magically changed to the skintight one with the hula skirt and pulled out his soul eater.

"DIE SORA!" cried Riku as he charged at Sora.

"Whoa!" cried Sora as he pulled out his keyblade and blocked Riku's attack.

Cloud and Yuffie watched as the two fought and got bored.

"Hey, you wanna go to the mall to get me an iPod?" asked Cloud.

"Sure!" replied Yuffie.

So, they left. Ryo, Kairi, and Hurky ran in.

"I'm here to stop my one true love!" said Ryo.

"Wait, are we positive that Riku's possessed?" asked Kairi.

"Well, let's see." replied Ryo. "Ohhhh, Riiikkkuuuuuu!"

Riku turned and saw Ryo. "My sweetie!" he cried. He stopped fighting Sora and ran and gave Ryo a huge hug.

"Yeah, he's possessed all right." said Sora.

Ryo then told Kairi to get the baseball bat and whacked Riku on the head. He passed out and woke up a minute later.

"What happened?" asked Riku as he rubbed his head.

"You got possessed." replied Sora.

"YAY! MY RIKU-POO IS BACK TO NORMAL!" exclaimed Ryo.

Riku turned and saw Ryo. "AHHH!" he cried. "YOU!"

"The one and only!" said Ryo all cheerfully.

Hurky then burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Riku.

"You're wearing a hula skirt!" laughed Hurky.

Riku blushed and magically got his regular clothes on him.

"How does he do that?" asked Kairi.

"It's a unique technique." said Riku. "Only people who were possessed by darkness can do that!"

Everyone rolled their eyes...

* * *

**Hurky: Well, it took me a few days to write this, since getting kicked off every time I try to update. Now, it's time for bed! Seriously, 2:45 in the morning!**

**Sora (in his rubber ducky PJs): Hurky, get to sleep! You're keeping us up!**

**Hurky: Whatever, rubber ducky PJ boy!**

**Sora (noticing his PJs): AHHH! (runs away)**


	6. Leon goes to the dentist, part 1

**Hurky: I'm back with a new chappy!**

**Readers: YAY! (applauding)**

**Hurky: Well, next time I update, there will be a new character. A Leon fan! You know there's the Riku fan in this story we all know!**

**Ryo: ME! (glomps Riku)**

**Riku: EEK!**

**Hurky: Now, let's get onto the story, shall we? Oh, and I don't own I Love Lucy or Barney.**

**

* * *

**

Leon was taking a nap and he had a nightmare. He was at the dentist, waiting to be called in to get a filling done. While he waited, he tried to ease his nervousness by watching TV, but they were showing a tape of possible dental problems, like root canals and other stuff and how they treated them. It freaked Leon out and he woke up.

"Whoa...glad I don't have a dentist appointment!" said Leon.

His cell phone rang. "Hello?" he asked.

"Mr. Leonhart?" asked a lady's voice. "This is the Hollow Bastion dentist office. you have an appointment with us."

"EEK!" cried Leon. He calmed down and talked again. "Um, yeah, when is this dental appointment?"

"This afternoon!" replied the lady.

"NOOOO!" cried Leon.

"What was that?" asked the lady.

"Uh, my friend!" lied Leon. "He was screaming because we're out of tapioca pudding!"

"Well, come in this afternoon. We understand that you have a cavity and you need it filled." said the lady. "We don't want that cavity turning into a root canal!"

"OK, I'll be there." said Leon as he remembered the horrible dream, and pressed the end button. "Oh man, what am I gonna do?"

Sora, who was sitting in the room, spoke up.

"How about you go to the stupid dentist and get that cavity filled?" asked Sora.

"But I've never had a cavity filled before!" cried Leon.

"Well, you should look at my mouth. I've had five fillings! See?" said Sora and then he opened his mouth all wide.

"Don't make me look at your mouth!" cried Leon as he covered his eyes and pushed Sora away. "You shouldn't have eaten that much candy in your lifetime. Does it hurt to have a cavity filled?"

"Not really." replied Sora. "And I happen to love candy very much!" and with that, he took a package of Skittles out of his pocket, opened it, popped some in his mouth, and grinned his trademark grin.

"Personally, I haven't eaten candy since I was nine." said Leon. "But how did I end up with a cavity?"

"I think you got it when you started eating the cookies Aerith made." said Ryo as she walked into the room with Hurky and Riku, who were arguing over why she and Ryo weren't caught by insane asylum people.

"Blast those chocolate chip cookies!" cried Leon. "I knew I shouldn't eaten so much of them!"

Aerith walked in with a tray of cookies. "Who wants cookies?" she asked.

"Ooh, me, me!" cried everyone, including Leon and took cookies.

"OW!" cried Leon.

"What's wrong?" asked Aerith.

"My tooth hurts..." replied Leon.

"Then go get that filling!" said Riku. "Or you'll end up like Hurky!"

"What happened to Hurky?" asked Sora.

"I had a cavity that turned into a root canal and it was really painful, so the dentist took out the nerve of that tooth and put a temporary filling, but my tooth cracked and now I have to get it pulled!" replied Hurky. "Wanna see it? I still have to get it pulled!"

"AHHHHHHH!" screamed Leon and ran out.

"Sora, I think you should go with Leon to the dentist." said Aerith as she put the tray of cookies down.

"Why?" asked Sora.

"Because Leon will get scared." replied Aerith.

"I never knew Leon ever got scared!" said Ryo.

"I think you should go, Aerith." said Sora. "You made him get the cavity with your tasty...chocolate chip cookies." he took one and ate it.

So, Aerith and Sora both ended up going. Leon drove the gummi ship to Hollow Bastion and to Leon's dentist. As the three waited in the waiting room, Leon shook with nervousness. Aerith was looking up at the TV screen, watching a rerun of_ I Love Lucy_ and Sora was reading the comics from the newspaper and laughing his head off.

"OMG, Aerith, this guy in the comic said the funniest thing!" said Sora. "You wanna hear what he said?"

"I guess." replied Aerith. "It could relax Leon a little bit."

"OK, this guy walks up to a lady with a baby, and he turns to his girlfriend and says, 'What an ugly baby!' and his girlfriend says, 'No, I think it's very cute,' and the dude says, 'Can I play with your monkey?' and the lady with the baby gives the dude a black eye!" said Sora. he began to laugh like crazy.

"I think we need todrag Sora off to a mental institution."muttered Leon.

"What was that?" asked Aerith.

"Nothing!" lied Leon.

After sitting for what seemed an eternity, a woman dressed all in light blue and had a mask under her mouth and holding a clipboard opened the door and said, "Squall Leonhart?"

Leon stood up.

"Good luck." said Aerith.

"I don't need your precious luck!" said Leon. "Sorry, I'm just nervous. Just keep Sora under control and don't let him wander off."

"Don't worry, I put something in his drink." said Aerith. "It calms him down. It's called Hyper-B-Gone. It's new!" (Note: I don't think that's an existing pill).

"Are you sure it works?" asked Leon.

"It's working right now, see?" asked Aerith.

Sora stood at the fish tank and stared at the tropical fish swimming in it.

"Wwwwooooowwwwwww..." Sora said slowly.

Leon shook his head and followed the woman in light blue into the little hallway.

Meanwhile, Riku was watching kid's shows.

"Two plus two is four, two plus two is four, two plus two is four, two plus two is four." said Barney the dinosaur over and over again. "And now, we'll sing the 'I love you,' song!"

"YAY!" cheered Riku.

"_I love you, you love me, we're a happy famillyy, with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you..." _sang Barney. (I don't know the rest because I haven't seen Barney since I was eight)

"I love that song." said Riku. "Simply amazing."

Suddenly, he felt someone watching him, He turned and saw Hurky and Sephiroth, with looks on their faces like this: 0.o

Riku quickly changed the channel to the news.

"Sunny all day today and tomorrow." said the weather guy.

"It was on commercial break." said Riku.

"Suuurrre, Riku." said Hurky. "We believe you."

"And in other news, Barney has decided to postpone his DVD collection to 2007!" said the news anchor.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Riku.

"Um, okay..." said Hurky.

Cloud walked in with white earplugs in his ears.

"Hey, Cloud." said Hurky. "You finally got an iPod?"

"Yeah, and Yuffie helped me download these songs." said Cloud. "Wanna listen to the numa numa song?"

"Sweet!" said Hurky as cloud gave her an earplug.

"Weirdos." said Sephy. "I'm going to go find something more fun to do." He walked off.

"Suit yourself." said Riku as he changed the channel back to Barney...

* * *

**Hurky: I'm out of ideas for now, at least until I get to the dentist to get the tooth pulled out. **

**Sora: It's actually true?**

**Hurky: No duh! See ya after I get my tooth pulled.**

**Riku: Good, Hurky. Now go make your dentist appointment.**

**Hurky: I don't wanna!**

**Kairi (walks to the screen): Remember, everyone. Always brush, floss your teeth, and see the dentist at least twice a year, or you'll end up like Hurky here...**

**(Turns around to find Sora and Riku chasing Hurky)**

**Hurky: Wait! You can't make a passed out authoress go to the dentist! (gets a coconut and hits herself on the head, but doesn't pass out) Dammit...**


	7. Leon goes to the dentist, part 2

**Sora: Hurky's back! Oh yeah...and in pain!**

**Riku: Sweet...for once!**

**Hurky (mouth full of gauze and talking through her teeth): Shut up, Riku!**

**Sora: Ha-ha, you're talking funny!**

**Hurky: Well, I finally had my sister call the dentist and I got my tooth pulled today! And it hurts like crap!**

**Sora: How did they do it? Through drilling?**

**Hurky: I was hoping they'd do that, but they first numbed me, said it wouldn't hurt, took these things that are like pliers, and yanked it out, and I was in total pain! All while holding the teddy bear and nearly killing that thing that makes it play the Small World song in its paw! After that, I was in like, total shock and then told me to put gauze in my mouth and said, 'You did great,' and now I have a hole in my mouth where my tooth once was!**

**Readers: EEEEKKKKK!**

**Riku: I think you said too much, Hurky.**

**Hurky: And one more thing! I'm going to introduce three characters, but two for today. It's Ryo's brother, Ryu and his friend named...Donut?**

**Ryo: Yup! And on behalf of Hurky, I say, enjoy the chapter! (gives Riku a big hug afterwards)**

**Riku: AAAAAHHH! I'd rather havea tooth pulled out than this!**

**

* * *

**

Back at the dentist, the woman in blue told Leon to sit in the dentist's chair and then she put a paper bib on him. Since he'd never had work done on his mouth, Leon asked what that was.

"It's a bib so that blood or spit doesn't get on your clothes." explained the lady.

"Blood?" asked Leon, sounding alarmed.

"Relax, fillings don't normally make people shed any blood." said the nurse. Then, she left to get the dentist.

Leon looked around the room and studied it. The room was white and had pictures taken in the 1980s of lakes and islands.

_Probably to relax nervous patients, _thought Leon. _Like me..._

Leon continued to examine the room. There was a sink so people could spit into, along with a big bottle of blue mouthwash with a pump on it, and a stack of cups next to it. He looked up above him and saw a light that the dentist used to look in mouths. He knew what that was for, because he saw people in dentists on TV shows.

After what seemed like an eternity, which was really ten minutes, a man with blonde hair and glasses dressed all in blue walked in with the nurse.

"Hi, Squall, my name is Dr. MacPherson." said the guy. "It's Leon." said Leon. "We're going to give you a filling, but first I must look at your x-rays." said Dr. MacPherson, ignoring Leon's comment.

He pulled out an x-ray of Leon's teeth from a folder and examined them.

"Yeah, you have a small cavity on your right side." he said. He put away the x-ray, put on some rubber gloves, and made Leon's chair lean more back so he was lying down. "Open wide and I'll numb your mouth."

_Numb me? _thought Leon. _At least it will be painless._

Leon reluctantly opened his mouth wide and let the dentist take a swab with pink goo on it and put it in Leon's mouth, which almost made him barf, so Leon had to get up and rinse his mouth out.

"Are you OK, Leon?" asked Dr. MacPherson.

"Yeah..." replied Leon. He got back into his chair and opened his mouth again.

"Alright, here's where I really numb you." said Dr. MacPherson as he picked up a syringe with a liquid and got it ready. Finally, he injected it into Leon's gums...

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Hurky's house, two teenagers dressed all Metal Gear Solid style, were standing by Hurky's house. 

One guy touched the front of his ear with two fingers. "Hmm...the target seems to have escaped. What should I do, Donut?" he said.

A voice in his head which was really a short range walkie talkie spoke. "Hmm...we have to catch Riku, or your sister will be happy." said Donut.

"We can't allow her to be happy. As her brother, I will crush all hopes, and...wait! I thought we were looking for the FFX Rikku for me!" he said.

"Dude! Cut out the fanboy junk and listen. I got info that a friend of Riku's, Hurky, has a brother housesitting." said Donut. "Get him to tell you where Hurky is and we'll find Riku!"

Ryu, Ryo's brother, nodded. "Got it." he said.

Then, Ryu turned and bumped into Hurky's brother, Louie.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Ryu pointed a paintball gun at Louie. "Halt! Are you Hurky's brother?" he asked.

"Um...yyyeeeaaahhhhh..." replied Louie slowly.

"Good! now tell me where Hurky is or I'll blast your brains out!" said Ryu.

"With a paintball gun?" asked Louie.

"I knew I should have bought a real one..." said Ryu.

"Well, I happen to have played paintball before." said Louie. "I challenge you to a duel! A paintball duel!"

"Fine, and if I win, you have to tell me where your sister is!" said Ryu.

"Whatever." said Louie as he went into the house to get a paintball gun from Hurky's attic...

* * *

Back at the dentist, Dr. MacPherson got the syringe ready and pricked it into Leon's gums. 

"OWWWWWWWWWW!" screamed Leon. Dr. MacPherson took the syringe out. "What did you do that for, MacPherson?"

Dr. MacPherson got another syringe ready. "I'm injecting some stuff that makes your mouth go numb." he replied.

"But I thought that swab did the trick!" said Leon.

"That only makes it less painful when I inject the numbness stuff." replied Dr. MacPherson.

"Less painful my ass!" cried Leon.

"Stop fidgeting!" said Dr. MacPherson.

"I'm not fidgeting!" cried Leon.

"Now, let me give you the last shot..." said Dr. MacPherson. He stuck the syringe into Leon's gums and Leon screamed. Aerith and Sora heard him from the waiting room.

"What was that?" asked Sora, with the Hyper-B-Gone had now worn off.

"I think that was Leon!" replied Aerith.

Suddenly, Leon burst into the waiting room, still wearing the paper bib. Aerith and Sora made the O.O face when they saw him.

"I will not..." said Leon. "...I will not let him fill my cavity!"

"Mr. Leonhart, get back in there!" called the nurse.

"Never!" cried Leon.

"Nurse, Leon's never had a cavity filled even once in his life." said Aerith calmly. "He's scared half to death."

"Then will you and your friend come with us and hold Mr. Leonhart down?" asked the nurse.

"Sure!" replied Sora.

"GRRR!" growled Leon.

"Leon, if you cooperate, I'll take you to lunch and get you an anchovy pizza!" said Aerith.

"Whatever." said Leon.

So, Sora and Aerith held Leon down in the chair as Dr. MacPherson drilled, scraped, and filled Leon's tooth.

"Hmm." said Leon. "That wasn't so bad, though it did hurt a little bit. But my mouth feels fat..."

"See?" asked Sora. "They're not as painful as getting an extraction."

"What's an extraction?" asked Aerith.

"Tooth pulling." replied Sora.

They left and went to the local pizzeria and got an anchovy pizza. Sora didn't really like it, since he still preferred his favorite, pepperoni, and Aerith enjoyed the anchovies. When they got back to the haunted house, the house was suddenly in an uproar.

"AHHHH!" screamed Axel.

"What's going on?" asked Leon.

Suddenly, a colorful stuffed clown with fangs and fake blood running down ran by and Hurky, Riku, and Ryo were chasing after it.

"An evil clown?" asked Sora.

"Evil clown, evil clown, EVIL CLOWN!" cried Sephiroth as he ran around, waving his arms around.

Yuffie threw one of her ninja stars at it and knocked the clown out.

"I hope he's dead." said Kairi.

"Wait a minute." said Hurky. "That's the evil clown my bro gave me..."

Everyone stared at the clown for a good, long time. Finally, Riku took a stick and poked the clown with it...

* * *

**Sora: Just to let you know, if there is a dentist out there named MacPherson, it's entirely coincidental whatsoever. Hurky will be back to normal by the time she posts the next chapter to this!**


	8. The were kitty curse

**Hurky (dressed up as a princess in Authoress' Corner, which is all decorated in black and orange and readers are in costumes and hanging around eating sweets and talking): Hey, everyone! Welcome to a special Halloween edition of Horror Story!**

**Ryo (dressed like Kaoru from Rurouni Kenshin): And we're holding a Halloween party in Authoress' Corner! Check out the cool costume I made for Riku!**

**Riku (dressed in a Halloweentown version of his normal outfit): Somebody shoot me.**

**Sora (dressed up in a teddy bear suit): You have it easier, Riku. Someone should shoot _me_! I'm in a freaking teddy bear suit!**

**Alexa (dressed as a witch in black and pink): Hey, it's better than that weird outfit with the hula skirt Riku normally wears...**

**Riku: HEY!**

**Ryo: He doesn't wear a hula skirt!**

**Hurky: Guys, Sora has worn the same costume from Halloweentown three years in a row. Ryo and I decided that Sora should go as something else!**

**Sora: And you had to choose the teddy bear suit...**

**Alexa: But you look absulutely adorable! Can I hug you?**

**Sora (sighs): OK.**

**Alexa: YAY! (hugs Sora)**

**Hurky: Well, enjoy the chapter. We have another new character in the story, so enjoy!

* * *

**

"So, the mystery is...how did Hurky's clown come to life?" asked Kairi.

"Like I have a clue." replied Hurky.

Everyone stood in silence and stared at the clown. Riku once again poked the clown with the stick.

"Stop that!" cried Hurky.

"But I love to poke things with sticks." said Riku as he jabbed at the clown.

Suddenly, athought occurred in Sephiroth's head.

"Um, guys?" he asked. "What if the clown comes back to life?"

"I say we burn it!" said Axel.

"You always tell everyone to burn things, Axel!" said Yuffie.

"Yeah, like the time you suggested for me to burn my house down when I forgot to pay the mortgage..." said Ansem.

"BURN THE CLOWN!" cried Axel.

"Hurky, tell Axel that we're not burning the clown!" said Riku.

"Hmm." said Hurky thoughtfully as she looked up to the ceiling in deep thought.

Five minutes later, Hurky had Sora cast firaga on the clown and it burned to a crisp until it was no more...

"There, you happy?" asked Leon to Axel.

"Yes...yes!" said Axel sounding very hungry. Not for food, but for fire. "I just love it when people burn things! That's why my hairdo looks like a flame!"

"Um, okay..." said Kairi.

The doorbell rang, so Ryo went to get it. When everyone heard the sound of the door opening, they all heard a squeal and Ryo saying, "OMG, hi!" After she talked to the person for two minutes, she came back with the person. It turned out to be a girl with long, reddish-brown hair with emerald green eyes, wearing a long sleeved chinese shirt, flare jeans with a cute belt with a celtic circle on it, and blue shoes. She also had a keyblade attached to her beltloop, but it didn't really look like a keyblade...

"AHHHHHHH!" screamed Leon.

"What's with him?" asked Cloud.

"Squally!" cried the girl.

"GET HER AWAY FROM ME!" cried Leon as he backed away. "And my name is Leon, now!"

"Guys, say hi to Rachael." said Ryo. "She's a friend of mine from back home."

"You mean like Varan?" asked Riku.

Ryo nodded.

Hurky stepped up to Rachael and shook her hand. "Hi, my name's Hurky. It's nice to meet you."

Rachael's smile got bigger. "Nice to meet you, too!" she said.

One by one, everyone started to shake hands with Rachael, except for Leon.

"What are you doing here, Rachael?" Leon demanded.

"To say hi to you!" replied Rachael. "And...to break a curse..."

This caught Leon's attention. "Curse?" he asked.

Rachael sadly nodded. "I'm a were-kitty." she said. "Every time the moon turns crescent, I turn into a were-kitty. But I just found a way to break the curse!"

"How?" asked Sora.

"By having the chosen one eat a jalapeno from a dark cave, here on these islands." replied Rachael, with more excitement in her voice.

"Riku will do it!" said Ryo. "He eats jalapenos like nothing!"

"That's right!" said Riku smugly as he crossed his arms. "I can eat 150 in one sitting."

"But a certain person has to eat it." said Rachael. "Leon has to eat it."

"WHAT?" cried Leon. "I'm sure there are lots of other guys who can break your curse. You're just picking me because you're my fangirl!"

"No, I'm serious!" said Rachael. "For some reason, you were chosen to eat the jalapeno!"

"Well, if you want me to break the curse, forget about it!" said Leon. "I had a bad day."

"How?" asked Rachael.

"I went to the dentist and got my first filling." replied Leon. Then, he walked off.

"Don't worry." said Riku. "He doesn't like anybody."

The doorbell rang and Hurky opened it and found her former middle school crush, Jeremy Salamander.

"I have come to kill-" he said.

"-Not now, Salamander!" said Hurky and then she slammed the door in his face. "Geez. Everyone's been trying to kill me!"

"Because nobody likes you!" said Riku.

That night, it was a partly cloudy night. Ryo was trying to get Riku to play "Spin the Bottle," with Kairi and Sora, but he ran and hit from Ryo in the closet. Leon went to the secret place because he knew that jalapenos grew there (Riku really planted them there when he was 13, when he began to like jalapenos even more) and he knew it was the secret place because it was the only cave on the islands.

Meanwhile, back at Hurky's house, Ryu was hiding behind Hurky's couch, waiting for Louie to make his next move. He already bombarded Hurky's den with green and blue paint.

"Ryu, can you hear me?" asked Donut through the two way radio.

Ryu put two fingers on his ear. "This is Ryu." he said. "What do you want?"

"What the heck are you doing?" asked Donut. "You're supposed to be finding this Riku character."

"I know, but I have to get past Louie!" answered Ryu.

The next thing Ryu knew, Louie walked in, dropped his paintball gun on the armchair,and went to the fridge.

"Pizza break!" he called as he opened it.

Ryu sprang up from behind the couch and walked to the fridge, where Louie had the freezer open and in it were a whole bunch of frozen pizzas.

"Ooh, pepperoni!" said Louie as he tooka frozen pepperoni. "I thought Hurky hated pepperoni."

Hurky really kept the pepperoni there for Sora, who absolutely loved pepperoni.

Ryu went and looked around the freezer. "Ain't a lot of...hey, mushroom!" He took a mushroom pizza and microwaved it...

Leon had left the haunted house in order to look for the secret place. He asked Riku for the directions and he gave them to him. But first, he had to draw a map for Leon in order to fully understand them.

"Why in Hollow Bastion did Riku draw a map?" Leon asked himself as he stared at the map as he stood on the sand by the secret place. "It's mainly got fast food restaurants on here in huge, gigantically big pictures that he drew, which are totally crappily drawn! Look at this! El Super Grande Burrito Place...Pizza Emporium...Pita Palace of Wonders...and Burgers, Burgers, Burgers! And a tiny picture of the secret place. Real original, Riku!"

He kicked the sand with his boot.

"Riku, you're an idiot!" called Leon.

"Am not!" called Riku from the distance.

Suddenly, Leon heard the sound that might have been a rusty motor. Then, he felt something rubbing his leg. He looked down and saw a panther that was wearing an outfit, purring and rubbing his leg!

"AHH!" cried Leon. Suddenly, he began to sneeze like crazy. "I'm-achoo-allergic to-achoo-cats! I knew I-achoo- should-achoo!-have taken my-achoo-medication! A-A-ACHOO!"

He began to run in circles like a maniac while sneezing at the same time and crawled through a hole to hide from the panther, where he stoppen sneezing.

"Wait a minute," said Leon. "Wasn't that panther wearing clothes? And rubbing me affectionately?"

He peeked his head out the hole, where he saw the panther playing with a butterfly fluttering by the ocean. He saw the moon and it happened to be crescent.

"Now I get it!" he said to himself. "That panther is really...Rachael!" He fished into his pocket and took out his cell phone. He flipped it open and used it as a light to see around the cave. He realized it was the secret place, because he saw the drawings on the wall. He saw Sora and Kairi giving each other paopu fruits, then a few inches next to it were the words "_Ryo luvs Riku_." and a picture of them next to it, holding hands. Then, next to _that, _there were the words, "_Hurky was here!"_ scrawled next to it. Finally, under where Riku scratched in, "_Riku is king of the islands. Bow down to me! BWA HA HA HA HA!"_ and a picture of Riku wearing a crown, were the jalapeno plants.

"Bingo!" Leon exclaimed to himself as he spotted them. He picked one and dashed out of the secret place. He finally made it out and put the jalapeno into his mouth. Right when he did that, he realized that he doesn't even like jalapenos! He couldn't take the horrible spicy-ness!

"AHHHHH!" screamed Leon. He ran out to the ocean and started to drink the water. "AHH! Salty!"

Suddenly, the panther turned into Rachael. "Leon!" she called. "You broke the curse!"

"Who cares?" cried Leon. "MY MOUTH'S ON FIRE!"

"Oh, Squall!" said Rachael and she hugged and squeezed Leon. "Thank you so much!"

"Whatever!" said Leon as the spicy feeling went away. "And I'm not Squall anymore! That was in 1998!"

* * *

**Hurky: Alrighty! That's about it! **

**Rachael:YAY! You put me in the story! But I can't find Squall.**

**Kairi (dressed as a fairy): He's in the Tigger suit.**

**Rachael: Thanks, Kai! (goes up to the guy in the Tigger suit and takes off the head to find Leon) SQUALL!**

**Leon: Dammit! Kairi!**

**Kairi (giggling): Sorry, Leon!**

**(Sora comes in wearing his regular clothes and is holding a booth that says "Kissing Booth. 25 cents." but Sora crossed out 25 cents and put "Free.")**

**Ryo: What happened to your teddy bear suit?**

**Sora: It got too hot in it. So I'm wearing a cooler costume.**

**(Suddenly, all the Sora fangirls flock in and take Sora away)**

**Kairi: Sora! Wait for me! And get all your hands off him! He's mine!**

**(Ryo turns to Riku)**

**Riku: No, Ryo, before you say anything, I am not wearing a kissing booth!**

**Jack Skellington: Great party, Hurky!**

**Sally: Yes, you really did a nice job decorating!**

**Hurky: Actually, that was Ryo, Alexa, and Rachael. I suck at that kind of stuff. But I bought the candy and made the food!**

**Riku: Whatever. Jack, Sally, will you do the honors?**

**Jack: Our pleasure.**

**Jack and Sally: Happy Halloween from Hurky, Sora, Riku, and friends!**


	9. Here comes Rep

**Hurky: Hey guys!**

**Readers (applauding): YAY! **

**Hurky: And boy do I have a chapter for you guys! I had a little help from Ryo.**

**Ryo (takes a bow and the readers applaud)**

**Hurky: So here we go!**

**

* * *

**

The next day, everyone woke up early, got dressed, and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. Ansem was going totally crazy over the new cereal, called Goodeez.

"Ooh, Goodeez!" said Ansem. "YUMMY!"

He outstretched his hands for the box of the cereal, but Riku snatched the box away.

"Silly Ansem, Goodeez are for good guys!" he said. Then, he laughed like a hyena.

"Aw..." whined Ansem. "But you were once a bad guy!"

"Not on my own free will!" said Riku. "That doesn't count!"

Aerith gave Riku a really evil look. "Riku, give Ansem his cereal, or else!" she said.

"Or else what?" asked Riku.

"I'll have your car painted green!" said Aerith.

"Fine." said Riku. He handed Ansem the cereal and Ansem hungrily poured the cereal into a cereal bowl, dumped milk on it, and chowed down on it.

"Could this get any worse for Riku?" asked Sora jokingly.

Suddenly, out of complete randomness, the doorbell rang.

"I wonder who could that be..." Kairi wondered aloud.

"Let me get the door!" said Riku, who was a little hyper from eating the first half of the box of Goodeez cereal. He got out of his seat, darted for the door, and opened it, only to open his mouth in shock to find a guy who looked just like him, wearing a sweatshirt, jeans, black converse shoes, and plastic nerd glasses with black rims that almost everyone wears.

"Hey, Riku." he heard himself say. "I'm baaccck!"

"Oh, snap!" cried Riku.

"Who is it, Riku?" called Yuffie.

"Oh, just the wind!" lied Riku.

"Step aside, dweeb." said the guy as he pushed the completely shocked Riku aside.

Sora, Kairi, Ryo, Hurky, Rachael, Aerith, Yuffie, Leon, Cloud, Ansem, Axel, and Sephiroth all ran to the door to find...

"Ryan?" asked Sora.

Ryan stared at Sora. "Hey, Sore-ass." he said.

Sora gritted his teeth in anger. "It's Sora!" he cried.

"Besides, you know everyone calls me Rep." said Ryan.

"What are you doing here, Rep?" asked Riku. "I thought you were at Hollow Bastion Boarding School for Boys!"

"Yeah, but there was a terribleincident involving dynamite and cherry bombs dropped down the toilets." said Rep as he put an arm around his twin. "I was so disturbed by the explosions, I asked Mom and Dad to take me out!"

"I didn't know you had a twin brother, Riku." said Yuffie.

"Well, I do." said Riku. "Sadly, we're identical!"

"And I'm the older one!" said Rep as he let go of Riku. "I was born 1 hour and 26 minutes before my little bro here. He also wears glasses!"

"Yeah, but unlike you, I wear contacts!" said Riku.

"And Mom and Dad also got me contacts, too." said Rep. "I just don't likewearing them that much."

"How did you find me here?" asked Riku.

"Mom and Dad told me you were here, at Uncle Brian's haunted house." replied Rep. "You're all staying here for a week, right? Well, I'm going to join you guys!"

He went to the door, picked up a backpack, and went upstairs.

"OMG, you have a twin?" squealed Ryo.

"He's my evil twin." said Riku. "Even when we were babies, he'd smack me when our parents weren't looking, leave toys in the hall and say that it was me, always made me look dumb, but he is a genius. He'd do all sorts of bad things, but my parents thought he was a great kid, since he had better grades than me, a 4.0 GPA, and was better than me at everything. I was just the twin with a 2.9 GPA and was average, and I was blamed for everything. Finally, our school recommended that Rep should be put in a private boarding school that had a higher level of education, since he was so smart, so they did. My parents saw him as a genius and a nice guy, but I saw him for who he really was. An evil genius, but my parents were like, 'No, Rep's the good one. Why can't you be more like him?' and-"

"Okay, Riku, I think that's enough badmouthing your twin." said Leon.

"You're just jealous!" said Hurky.

"I am not!" protested Riku. "Also, before he went to boarding school, he turned out basement into a lab. Nobody was ever allowed there."

"I've always wanted to go in there!" said Sora. "I'm with Riku. Rep makes fun of me, calls me Sore-ass and kept hitting on Kairi!"

"He was hitting on me?" asked Kairi.

"Uh...never mind." said Riku.

As the morning progressed, everyone hung around to get to know Rep by bombarding him with questions.

"So, Rep, what's it like to be a genius?" asked Sephiroth.

"Really, really smart!" joked Rep. "Nah, it really feels no different than being a complete airhead like you."

Everyone laughed, except Sephy when he realized that Rep called him an airhead.

"HEY!" he cried.

"Am I pretty?" asked Yuffie.

"Prettier than a goddess." said Rep.

"Which came first, the chicken or the egg?" asked Axel.

"That's basically a rhetorical question." replied Rep.

"What's a rhetorical question?" asked Cloud.

"A question that cannot be answered." answered Rep.

Ryo walked in with a turkey sandwich, some potato chips, and a can of soda.

"Oh Rikuuu!" called Ryo. "I made you lunch!"

"I ain't not hungry, now scram!" cried Riku angrily.

"RIKU WADE THOMPSON!" yelled Rep. "Is that any way to treat a lady? Or any way to answer a question? I mean, 'I ain't not hungry, now scram?' It's 'I am not hungry, but thanks anyway!' But treat your girlfriend a little better! She deserves someone better than you!"

"How about you?" asked Yuffie.

"Well...OK!" said Rep. "Ryo, how about I take you to lunch? My treat!"

"I guess." replied Ryo after thinking for a minute.

"Great!" said Rep. "Go get your coat!"

"But it's 95 degrees outside!" said Hurky.

"Right, this isn't Hollow Bastion!" said Rep as he clapped a hand to his forehead. "I'm on an island, now!"

They went out the door. Riku was angry.

"Riku, are you jealous that Rep took Ryo?" asked Kairi.

"No!" lied Riku as he gritted his teeth.

"We know you are!" said Yuffie.

"Riku, you had your chance with Ryo." said Leon. "You only want her because Rep has her."

"Man, will everyone just...chill for a second?" said Riku as he threw his hands into the air in frustration. "I am not jealous that Rep has Ryo and besides, he's just taking her out to lunch!"

"Well, what if it's a date?" asked Axel.

"Axel's right, it basically is." said Aerith.

"You know, I'm going to stop my twin brother!" announced Riku. "Sure, he may be older and smarter, but can he ever be as cool as I am?"

He marched out the room and ended up marching into the door.

"Ow, my nose!" whined Riku from the front door. Then, he opened the door and ran out.

Everyone just stood there in silence. Finally, Sora broke it when he asked, "Who wants to play strip poker?"

"WHAT?" cried Hurky, Kairi, Yuffie, Aerith, and Rachael. "NO FREAKING WAY!"

"Dammit." said Cloud.

"How about we play Monopoly?" asked Kairi.

"Boorrrriiinnnggg!" echoed Sora.

"Are you kidding?" asked Ansem. "That takes hours. I have better things to do than play some silly little board game!"

"Then let's play charades!" said Axel. "I'll start. Who am I?"

He started to flap his arms like a chicken and then Leon knocked him out.

"Ooh, Mr. Whiskers!" said Sora stupidly.

* * *

**Hurky: Well, I'm way too sleepy to finish. I'm going to bed.**

**Sora: Then I'll entertain! I'll be here all night! (starts dancing)**

**(Crickets sound and everyone's snoring, including Riku on the couch.)**

**Sora: Then screw this! I'm getting into my rubber ducky PJs and curling up with a good book! (walks out of room)**

**Hurky: Whatever. Good night, everyone! Or good morning or afternoon or evening...whenever time of day you read this...**


	10. Riku follows Rep and sock puppets return

Riku was walking slowly behind Rep and Ryo.

_They have to start holding hands soon! _thought Riku.

But they didn't. Rep had his hands in his sweatshirt pockets, and Ryo had her arms crossed.

"So, Rep," said Ryo. "Tell me about yourself."

"I have been to four boarding schools, and my parents are enrolling me in one all the way in Balamb. It's called Balamb Garden." said Rep.

"Hey, my friend Hurky went there until last year." Ryo pointed out.

"Is it a good school?" asked Rep.

"Hurky said it is, as far as the material they teach, but the kids there are SNOTTY!" said Ryo.

"That's funny." said Rep. "At every boarding school I went to, I got along fine with everyone. Maybe your friend Hurky is anti-social."

"Well, she doesn't fit in with the other seniors at Destiny Islands High." said Ryo. "They think she's funny looking because she has brown eyes and everyone else has blue, green, or dusk colored. So, she hangs out with us sophomores."

"I have heard of brown eyes." said Rep. "Not very common among these worlds."

The two continued to walk, while Riku slinked behind them.

"Wait a minute, Riku is only a sophomore?" asked Rep as he adjusted his glasses.

Ryo nodded. "He got held back because he was too lazy to do anything." she explained.

"I'm only a junior in high school and I'm taking courses at Balamb University next semester!" said Rep.

_Why does Rep like to brag so much about his academic status so much? _thought Riku.

Rep and Ryo kept walking until they walked into the Tilmitt Smoothie Shop, the cafe/smoothie shop that Selphie's dad ran and where Hurky worked (thanks to Selphie, who got her the job by talking her dad into hiring her), and sat at the counter, where a slender man with brown hair with tiny spikes in it and wore a white t-shirt that said _Destiny University Sharks Football_, jeans, and running shoes was filling a tray with a medley of blueberries, raspberries, blackberries, and strawberries all mixed up. He saw Ryo and Rep and smiled.

"Hey, Ryo and Riku!" the man, Selphie's dad, Mr. Tilmitt (That's Selphie's last name on FF8) said as he put down the bag of mixed berries and closed the glass case covering the fruit consisting of oranges, pineapple chunks, peaches, and other fruits.

"Um, this isn't Riku." said Ryo. "This is his twin, Rep."

"Oh, well hello, Rep." said Mr. Tilmitt. "Wait a minute, didn't Marissa say that she had twins fifteen years ago?"

"If you mean my mother, Marissa Thompson, yes." said Rep. "I'm older than Riku by one hour and twenty six minutes. I am also smarter than my younger brother."

"He's going to Balamb Garden soon!" said Ryo as she put a hand on Rep's shoulder.

"Balamb Garden, hm?" asked Mr. Tilmitt as he crossed his arms and looked up at the ceiling. "Speaking of Balamb, isn't Hurky still sick? She's been out for several days and hasn't called. Is she okay, or is she quitting?"

"Um, she's got bad laryngitis!" lied Ryo. "She said that she's be out for about a week!"

"Well, then tell Hurky to get well and return to work soon!" joked Mr. Tilmitt.

Ryo laughed with him, but Rep just sat there and yawned.

"Can we get a smoothie now?" he asked. "All this stupidity is making me thirsty."

Riku, who sat in a booth hidden by the day's issue of The Destiny Islander newspaper, rolled his eyes in disbelief. His twin brother was such a showoff.

"Okay, so what would you like for today?" asked Mr. Tilmitt.

"I'd like a strawberry smoothie," said Ryo as she looked at the menu above Mr. Tilmitt's head. "And a cheeseburger!"

"Alright." said Mr. Tilmitt as he wrote those things down. "How about you, Rep?"

Rep studied the menu. "A club sandwich and a blueberry peach smoothie." he finally said after three minutes.

"Good choice!" said Mr. Tilmitt as he jotted down the order. "Everyone loves the blueberry peach smoothie!" He ripped the order out of the pad of paper and taped it to the opening where the cook was, then he began to scoop out strawberries, blueberries, and peach slices for the smoothies.

Riku grunted, got up, and left the smoothie shop.

"Rep is such a fake!" he cried as he kicked a can.

"Who's Rep?" asked a voice.

Riku turned around and saw a girl with brownish red hair with hot pink highlights in her hair, wearing the same dress/cloak as Izumi the Full Metel Alchemist teacher, but pink) sliver earrings, jade green Al Bhed eyes, black choker, diamond locket, gloves like Yuffie's, but pink, plus the same arm knits as Yuffie, a hot pink belt with a heart chain hanging from belt, like how Sora had crowns for a chain, black capris under dress/cloak,wears black boots like Tidus's friend Yuna wore.

"He's my twin brother, Alexa." answered Riku.

"You have a twin?" asked Alexa. "I thought you were an only child."

"Nope. Rep's my older twin brother and he's evil!" said Riku.

"How's he evil?" asked Alexa as she crossed her arms and walked alongside Riku.

"He is an evil genius, done a lot of evil things that our parents don't know about and he gets kicked out of boarding schools but lies and claims that he was traumatized by horrific events at school. Then, he has a secret lab in our basement back home! He never lets anyone in it! Not even Mom and Dad!" said Riku.

"So, Rep just randomly showed up and took Ryo?" asked Alexa.

"How did you know?" asked Riku.

Alexa smiled. "I saw her walk into the smoothie shop with a guy looking like you, but he wore glasses." she said.

"I do have glasses." said Riku. "that's one thing that's alike. But I wear contacts. I can't stand wearing them. I don't know how Hurky wears them 24/7!"

Alexa laughed. "Where is everyone else?" she asked, "everyone's been gone for like three days!"

"At my uncle's haunted house." replied Riku.

Meanwhile, Leon and Rachael were chasing a sock puppet that came to life, with Sora running in circles in the background stammering, "Sock puppet sock puppet sock puppet OMG, A SOCK PUPPET!"

"We're getting it as fast as we can!" yelled Rachael as the puppet went under a couch.

Suddenly, Sephiroth kicked the door open wearing a jumpsuit with a picture of a sock puppet and a big red X on it and carrying a big backpack.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Leon.

"Step aside!" said Sephiroth. "for I am the SOCK PUPPET BUSTER!"

Sora, Rachael, and Leon stared at Sephy for a minute and then burst into laughter.

"Ha ha, Sock Puppet Buster?" asked Sora. "Give me a break!"

"At least I am not scared of sock puppets!" said Sephiroth. "I'm willing to fight them!"

"SHUT UP!" said Sora.

"There he goes!" called Yuffie, who was sitting on the couch and watching TV. The sock puppet scurried out from the couch and ran around and around.

Sephiroth triggered this huge gun attached to his backpack and aimed it at the moving target.

"HOLD STILL!" he yelled.

He shot at the sock puppet fifty times until Sephy finally got his target.

"YES!" he whooped. "victory is mine!"

"Is it gone now?" asked Sora fom behind the curtains.

"Yes, Sora, it's gone. You can come out from behind the curtains now." said Leon with an exasperated sigh.

Sora breathed a sigh of relief and walked out from behind the curtains. "Thought it would never die." he said.

Aerith ran into room in a huge panic.

"Guys!" she said. "you have to take a look outside!"

"Give me one good reason why!" said Cloud.

"This!" said Aerith as she drew the curtains and outside, there stood a huge army of...

"SOCK PUPPETS!" yelled Sora. Then, he fainted from all the anxiety.

"Baby." muttered Cloud.

"What'll we do?" asked Kairi.

Leon brandished his gunblade. "Same thing we always do. FIGHT THEM!" he said... 


	11. Riku and Rep square off

Leon, Rachael, Hurky, Yuffie, Sephy, and Cloud all stood bunched together as they were all surrounded by sock puppets. Some were even standing on Sora, who was still lying on the ground.

"You ready?" asked Cloud, gripping his sword tightly in his hands.

"Ready when you are!" said Hurky as she got her black and pink keyblade ready.

There was a long silence in the air, right before a battle.

"GO!" yelled Leon as he charged at the puppets, swinging his gunblade.

Hurky used her keyblade, Yuffie threw numerous ninja stars at them, yelling "Come and get it!", Cloud used his hugely gigantic sword, and Sephiroth used Sin Harvest on the puppets. It was the only time that Sin Harvest was on the good guy side, but that was because Sephy was a little scared of sock puppets, but not as bad as Sora. Rachael was also using a keyblade to attack at the army of sock puppets.

Meanwhile, Riku and Alexa began to run to the haunted house to join in on the battle. Rep and Ryo and finished eating their lunch and walked to the haunted house. They got there the same time Riku and Alexa did.

"What the hell is going on here?" cried Riku.

"Sock puppets," said Leon as he slashed sock puppets with the gunblade. "are attacking us!"

Alexaand Ryo got out their keyblades and Riku got out his Soul Eater and joined in on the fight. As they fought, Rep just stood there and laughed.

Everyone stopped fighting to turn to Rep.

"You fools!" he said. "My twin brother may have the power to control the heartless, but I have the power to control the sock puppets! BWA HA HA HA HA!"

Riku got really angry and charged at his brother with his Soul Eater, but Rep got out a weapon similar to the Soul Eater and blocked the attack.

"OMG, did he just say that he had the power to control the sock puppets?" cried Hurky.

"Apparently." replied Aerith.

Rep held out his hand and the puppets became lifeless as they fell to the ground.

Riku's outfit turned into the heartless outfit he wore in KH1 **(Hurky: The one with the skirt. Riku: IT'S NOT A SKIRT FOR THE LAST TIME!),** and surprisingly, Rep's outfit changed into an outfit similar to Riku's, but it was white and it had no heartless symbol but instead, there was a sock puppet symbol. There was also no skirt attached to it **(Riku: Hurky, if you say the word 'skirt' one more time, I'm gonna kick your ass!).**

Anyway, before Riku interpted the authoress, Riku and Rep's outfits morphed into those heartless outfits with the skir- I mean, the decorative...cloth thingy. Well, Rep's didn't have one. They began to fight with their Soul Eaters, while everyone else dealt with the sock puppets.

"You were always," said Rep as his Soul Eater clanged against his brother's Soul Eater. "The stupid one!"

"You're the stupid one!" cried Riku through gritted teeth. "You keep getting kicked out of boarding schools! You cause yourself to get kicked out and lie to Mom and Dad! Weren't they notified?"

Rep tried to slash Riku, but he ducked. "I got to the notification letters at the office before they were sent out, so they would never find out!" he said. He did a backflip and tripped Riku, who fell on his butt. "That's how smart I am! If you were getting kicked out, you'd just let Mom and Dad find out! The only smart decision you've made is Ryo! And you treat her like garbage!"

Riku stood up and dusted himself off. "You leave Ryo alone." he said. "What makes you think I treat her like garbage?"

"You ignore her constantly, tell her to go away, and you never listen to her!" said Rep.

"I listen to her!" said Riku.

"Okay, then what is Ryo's favorite show?" asked Rep.

Riku thought for a minute. "Uh...TRL?" he finally asked cluelessly.

"No, her favorite show is Good Eats!" said Rep.

"Well I thought every girl liked to watch that TRL show where they show music videos." said Riku. "Every time they show a good video, some retard has to interupt it by screaming, 'OMG, I LOVE THAT BAND! I WANNA GIVE A SHOUT OUT TO MY BF, HEY BAY-BEE DAWL! WOOOOO!'"

"Oh puh-lease!" said Kairi as she crossed her arms in an exasperated way.

"Only Riku knows because he watches that show!" yelled Yuffie.

"I heard that, Yuffie!" yelled Riku. "I wouldn't be talking. You went on there and yelled that you loved Green Day and gave a shout out to her friends in Hollow Bastion and Destiny Islands!"

"What's Ryo's favorite food?" asked Rep.

"Uh...chicken?" asked Riku.

"Nope. Anything with sugar in it!" said Rep.

"Wait a minute, you've only known Ryo for several hours. How can you know so much about her?" asked Riku.

"Because I took the time to listen to her!" said Rep.

Rep and Riku's clothes turned back to normal and turned around to face Ryo.

"We'll let Ryo decide who's better." said Rep. "Who will you pick?"

Ryo stood there and stared at the two brothers and thought. She knew Riku way longer than she knew Rep. She only knew Rep since...well, today. She didn't even know Riku had a twin until today. Rep said his idea of fun was looking into microscopes. Riku's idea of fun was driving off stuff in his car all Dukes of Hazzard style. Riku liked Ryo in lots of ways because she _was _better than all his fangirls. Rep just liked her to make Riku jealous.

"Oh who am I kidding?" asked Ryo. She turned to Riku and glomped him. "I love Riku and I will always love him!"

Riku stuck his tongue out at his twin. That's when Rep got really angry.

"I shall exterminate you, twin brother!" yelled Rep as he took out his Soul Eater and charged at his brother. Riku stuck his foot out and tripped Rep, who fell flat on his face and broke his glasses.

"Ha ha!" said Rachael, all Nelson Muntz style. "You broke your glasses!"

"Dude, that has to suck!" said Hurky. "When my sister knocked my last pair of glasses off my face and permanently lost them, I had to go six months without glasses until I finally got these!" And with that, she took off her glasses and polished them with a cloth from the pocket of her jeans.

"Who cares about your glasses?" asked Leon.

"If it makes you any happier, I walked into several trees during those six months." said Hurky.

Everyone but Hurky and Rep laughed.

Rep stood up and stared at his broken glasses. "You'll pay for these!" he growled to Riku.

"Oh boo-hoo!" said Riku. "Wittle Wep bwoke his gwasses! Well that's for blaming me for every bad thing you do! Do a smart thing and get contacts like I did!"

Suddenly, something fell out of one of Riku's green eyes.

"Eek!" he cried with one eye closed. "I lost a contact!"

He got down on all fours and began to crawl around in the grass, looking for his missing contact. Ryo got down with him and helped him look.

"Well, you people are a bunch of losers who are no fun anyway." said Rep as he began to walk away.

Riku found his contact lens, put it back in his eye and looked at Rep.

"Have fun getting into trouble, Ryan Joshua Thompson!" said Riku.

Sora woke regained consciousness and stood up.

"What'd I miss?" he asked.

Suddenly, as Rep was in the middle of crossing the street, he got hit by a car.

"Oh snap." said Riku.

So, Riku had to call and ambulance and they came and took him to the hospital...

* * *

**Hurky: Sorry for the long wait, but I had writer's block and I had to update 3 Holiday Wishes, a Christmas story just recently completed those of you who haven't read it yet.**

**Sora: There's a little romance at the end between me and Kairi and Riku and Ryo.**

**Hurky: And I don't normally write romance fics, but I do plan on writing one soon! I just don't know what the plot will be, yet. Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


	12. Truth or Dare

Two days later, Riku recieved a call from Rep in the hospital. He only got away with a few scratches from getting hit by a car and will be released any time soon. Meanwhile, Alexa decided to stay at the house with everyone else.

One day, everyone got really, really bored, so Yuffie suggested playing Truth or Dare. They agreed, except Ansem, Axel, and Sephiroth, who all said that they had better things to do than play some silly little kid's game.

"Alright, everyone, in _my_ version of the game, when someone says 'dare,' you can make them do whatever you want them to do, no matter how crazy it is, which can be spray paint your shoes or something in your underwear." explained Yuffie. "Everyone agree?"

Everyone nodded.

"Okay, Hurky, truth or dare?" asked Yuffie.

"Dare." replied Hurky almost immediately.

"Okay, I dare you to..." said Yuffie as she looked around for something to dare Hurky into doing until she saw Sephiroth napping on the couch. She turned to Hurky with a smirk on her face. "...to give Sephy a makeover without waking him up!"

"Fine, I'll do it, but I didn't bring any make-up." said Hurky.

"Oh, I have some!" exclaimed Kairi as she reached into her purse and took out lipstick, mascara, eyeshadow, and blush and handed it to Hurky, who stood up and went to Sephiroth.

Hurky started with the pink lipstick and carefully applied it to Sephy's lips. Next, she took out the light purple eyeshadow and smeared it on his eyelids. Then, Hurky took out the mascara and brushed the gooey black stuff on Sephiroth's eyelashes. While she was doing this, everyone stifled their snickers and giggles. Finally, Hurky rubbed the pink blush on Sephiroth's cheeks and retreated to everyone else.

"OMG, I can't believe you just did that!" said Rachael as she slapped Hurky a high five.

Sora, Riku, Cloud, and Leon just rolled their eyes as if to say, "Girl stuff."

"Riku, truth or dare?" asked Hurky to Riku.

"Truth." said Riku.

"Is it true that you have a stuffed moogle in your room, right now?" asked Hurky.

"Do I have to answer that?" whined Riku.

"You have to!" said Alexa. "It's a rule!"

Riku sighed. "Yes, I do."

All the girls, except Aerith, squealed. Sora, Cloud, and Leon were even laughing their heads off.

"And what's his name?" teased Cloud.

"Mr. Moogy!" Ryo blurted out. "I know, because I had to sew his eye back on a week ago!"

The guys laughed even harder. Riku got mad. So, he decided to dare Sora next, well, _if _he picked dare.

"Sora, truth or dare?" asked Riku.

Sora thought on that one. "Mmmmmm..." he said thoughtfully, looking at the ceiling. "Dare!"

_Time to get even, _thought Riku.

"Alright, Sora, I dare you to...take a skinny dip in the ocean from the paopu tree!" he said.

"WHAT?" cried Sora.

"Sorry, Sora, but you gotta do the dare!" laughed Rachael.

"No matter how crazy it is!" said Kairi, starting to blush. This would be the first time she saw Sora without his clothes. Well, she saw him in his boxers, but never without them.

Sora pouted. "Fine." he said.

So, he and everyone else went to the paopu tree where Sora pulled off his clothes and stood there, blushing like crazy.

_This is the most embarrassing thing, EVER! _thought Sora as he stared into the ocean's choppy waves. _More embarrassing than the time Grandma made me put on that panda suit and Riku and Kairi were watching. I'd much rather put the suit back on right now that do this..._

"Well, here goes!" said Sora. He took a few steps back, ran forward,and jumped into the water. Then, he swam to the shore and got back up on the paopu tree, where Kairi, blushing as furiously as Sora was, handed Sora his clothes and he put them back on.

"There, I did the dare!" said Sora after putting on his boxers and jumpsuit, and he was now pulling on his hoodie. "Now let's get back to the house, I'm freezing!"

So, they did, and it was Sora's turn to make someone tell the truth or do a dare.

"Ryo, truth or dare?" asked Sora.

"Truth!" said Ryo.

"How many dreams of Riku have you ever had since you met him?" asked Sora.

Ryo put a hand on her chin and thought for a minute.

"Hmm." she said. "Uhhhhh...geez, this is a tough one."

She began to count with her fingers, mumbling numbers.

"Four hundred and sixty-seven!" said Ryo.

"Are you serious?" asked Yuffie.

"Yeppers!" said Ryo.

"Damn, you dream about me that much?" asked Riku. "I've had approximately thirty-four nightmares with Ryo in it!"

Kairi rolled her eyes. "You would, Riku." she said.

"Cloud, truth or dare?" asked Ryo to Cloud, ignoring Riku's comment.

"Dare." said Cloud.

"I dare you to eat three jalapenos, without drinking any water!" said Ryo.

"Yeah. I can do that." said Cloud cooly.

Alexa got up, went to the kitchen, and came back a minute later with a jar of jalapenos.

"Why doesn't anyone dare me to eat three jalapenos without any water?" asked Riku.

"Because you can already do that!" said Hurky.

"Yeah, you ate so many, that you can't taste anything spicy anymore after nearly burning off your tastebuds as a kid." said Sora.

"What can I say?" asked Riku with a grin on his face. "I love jalapenos!"

Alexa opened the jar of jalapenos, got a fork, took out three jalapenos, and gave them to Cloud, who began to eat them one by one.

"Hmm. Not bad." said Cloud as he chewed.

"Wait a minute!" said Aerith. "Cloud, you like jalapenos!"

She playfully smacked her boyfriend as he grinned and ate the third jalapeno.

After Kairi, Alexa, Rachael, Leon, Aerith, and Yuffie did a truth or dare, it was Hurky's turn again.

"Ooh, Hurky, can we trade turns?" asked Sora, feeling the need to get vengeance for making him jump off the paopu tree completely naked. He knew what he was going to make Riku do if he picked dare.

"Sure!" said Hurky.

"Hee hee!" laughed Sora evilly. "Riku, truth or dare?"

"Dare." said Riku as he poured Skittles in his mouth.

"I dare you to streak through the house, naked, except with your underwear on your head!" said Sora.

"You can't make me do it!" said Riku as he folded his arms across his chest. "I'm older than you."

"Yeah?" asked Sora. "Well, I double dog dare you!"

Everyone gasped. If it was a double dog dare, you absolutely _had _to do it.

"Fine." said Riku. He pulled his yellow shirt over his head and stood up. "Besides, I have a better body than you!"

"WOO!" said Rachael.

"Take it off!" said Yuffie.

So, Riku took off the rest of his clothes and put his red plaid boxers on his head.

"Here goes!" he said. He began to run around the house. Yuffie got her digital camera and took a picture, and everyone laughed like crazy. Riku ran by Ansem's room right when Ansem opened his door and saw Riku.

"WTF?" cried Ansem. "Why is Riku-?"

"It's a dare!" laughed Sora.

"You lousy kids!" scoffed Ansem and then he went back into his room and shut the door.

Riku ran around the house after five minutes, then came back and put his clothes back on.

"See?" asked Riku as he pulled on his gloves. "Nothing to it."

All the girls were still laughing like crazy. Riku sat down and it was his turn to dare someone or force them to tell the truth.

"Leon, truth or dare?" asked Riku.

"Dare." said Leon, hoping it didn't involve skinny dipping or streaking.

"I dare you to prank call someone!" said Riku.

"Alright I will." said Leon. He took out his cell phone and dialed a number. He held it to his ear andpinched his nose.

"Hello?" asked a man's voice.

"Is this Seifer?" asked Leon in a funny voice due to his nose being pinched.

"Yes, who is this?" asked Seifer.

"I'm Ronny from the Refridgerator Inspectors Association." lied Leon. "I'm calling to find out about your fridge. Is your refridgerator running?"

"Yes." replied Seifer.

"Then ya better go catch it!" said Leon and flipped his cell phone shut.

Everyone howled with laughter, including Cloud, who barely laughed.

"That was _hilarious_!" whooped Yuffie.

Sephiroth sat up on the couch and stretched. "(yawn) What's all this laughing?" he asked.

Everyone laughed even harder when they saw his face.

"Is there something on my face?" asked Sephiroth unwittingly.

"Um, no!" lied Hurky.

"Good." said Sephiroth and then he lied back down and began to snore again.

The doorbell rang and Riku went to get it. As soon as he opened the door, he screamed.

"What is it, Riku?" asked Ryo worriedly as she got up and ran to the door to find...

"Rep!" cried Riku.

There stood Rep, wearing a new pair of glasses and was holding himself up with two crutches.

"Hello, friends of my twin brother." said Rep as he hobbled in with his crutches. "I just came to tell you that I'm better. Well, except that I hurt my legs really bad from getting hit by that car, so I need these crutches for a few days."

"What are you doing here?" demanded Riku.

"Just to mend." said Rep as he sat down. "I hope you don't mind."

"Oh, yes I do."mumbled Riku as he cracked his knuckles.

"Well, you're welcome to stay until you're better." said Aerith. "Let me take you to your room."

Rep stood up and followed Aerith upstairs...

* * *

**Hurky: That's all for now. My mom's getting pretty annoyed at me for being on the computer so much. **

**Hurky's mom: GET OFF THE COMPUTER FOR THE LAST TIME!**

**Riku: You should listen to her.**

**Hurky: Fine. See y'all later!**


	13. The barbecue

**Disclaimer: I do not own King of the Hill**

**

* * *

**The next day, Aerith suggested for everyone to go out into the backyard and have a barbecue, and everyone agreed. 

Leon, Sephiroth, Yuffie, Cloud, Rachael, Hurky, and Riku decided to go to the store for the barbecue stuff such as charcoal, lighter fluid, food, and drinks.

"Let's see..." said Leon as he scanned the charcoal aisle for charcoal. "What brand is the best?"

"I'm not sure." said Rachael as she stood in front of a blue and white bag of charcoal. "How about that one with the lighter fluid already in it?"

Leon picked up a bag and thought.

"'Scuse me, but I have a suggestion." said a man with brown hair, glasses, wearing a white shirt and blue jeans with brown shoes, and speaking with a cowboy accent, holding a spatula. "I'm Hank Hill from Strickland Propane. Why don't you use a clean burning fuel like propane?"

"Propane?" asked Riku, putting his hands on his hips. "What thehell isthat?"

"Haven't any of you island people ever heard of propane?" asked Hank frustratingly as he pushed his glassed up on his nose. "It's a fuel that's better than charcoal. You get no sooty mess and you taste the meat a whole lot better!"

"Most of the people of Destiny Islands mostly use wood chips soaked in wine or something to barbecue, and we just barely started getting charcoal." pointed out Yuffie.

"Besides, I had a friend who died because he was in a propane fueled explosion." said Cloud. He walked off.

"Well, sorry for making you think of your deceased friend." said Hank. "I'll be off now."

Leon threw the bag of charcoal into the cart. "Thanks, but no thanks."

He and everyone else walked off.

"Hey Dad!" yelled a pudgy boy with blonde hair and in a blue shirt and black shorts. "I found these carved tiki glasses, can we get them?"

"No, Bobby." said Hank. "You know how tacky they look? They make us look like total idiots!"

Meanwhile, Hurky was reading a video game magazine trying to find cheats, when Sephy picked up a magazine for teenage girls.

"Hey, Hurky, I woke up with make-up on my face yesterday, and I was wondering, do I look better with pink lipstick or red lipstick?" asked Sephy. "My ex-girlfriend loved guys with make-up on!"

"Didn't she originally leave you for a clown?" asked Hurky.

"Yeah, but look at me now!" said Sephiroth. "I used to think it was stupid, but now I simply love it!"

Leon walked by with the shopping cart and turned to Sephy and Hurky.

"You guys better get what you want for the barbecue because once we're out of here, you're out of luck!" said Leon.

"Hot dogs!" exclaimed Hurky. "Let me go get some!"

Then she darted off to get hot dogs.

Cloud came up to Leon and put three six pack bottles of wine coolers into the cart.

"Why are you getting alcohol?" asked Leon.

"Hey, me, you, Aerith, Ryo, Sephiroth, Ansem, and Axel are all 21 and over. We need alcohol!" said Cloud. "We can't drink soda for the rest of the time we're in the house!"

"Fine, but if Sora or Riku get drunk, I'm holding you accountable." said Leon and with that, he pushed the cart.

After everyone got what they wanted (including Sephy's copy of the glamour magazine), they chipped in, and paid for the stuff and left. When they got to the house, Aerith had Axel wheel out the grill.

"Alright." puffed Axel. "I got your stupid grill out!" He wiped his brow and walked off.

"Hey, has anyone seen Rep?" asked Yuffie. "I want to hear more about him and Riku!"

"He's been talking bad about me?" cried Riku.

"No, but he tells me that you were not always smart." said Yuffie. "Like the time you swallowed 10 munny when you two were four."

"Rep and I weren't born the same day, even though we're twins," explained Riku. "On New Year's Eve in 1988, our mom headed straight to the hospital to have us. At 10:34 PM, she had Rep. She had me at 12:15 AM, New Year's Day in 1989, so December 31st is Rep's birthday and the day after is my birthday."

"How did your parents tell you apart if you're identical?" asked Hurky.

"Rep has a birthmark on his hand." explained Riku.

Rep came out into the backyard.

"Hey, everyone!" he said.

Riku turned around to find his twin wearing his yellow shirt and blue pants ensemble and standing with the two crutches.

"Why are you wearing my clothes?" asked Riku.

"What, can't we look and dress alike how our parents liked us to?" asked Rep as he tossed back his silver hair.

"We both said it was completely stupid." said Riku. "And it was the only thing we could both agree on."

Rep hobbled over to the picnic tables and sat down next to Ryo, who was drinking a soda.

"Hey, Ryo, can you get me a soda?" asked Rep.

"I guess." sighed Ryo witha shrug.

She stood up and went to theblue cooler full of sodasto getRep a soda. The adult drinks were in the red cooler.

Rep fumbled into his pockets and took out a vial full of a purple liquid. He opened it and poured it into Ryo's soda. Ryo still had her back turned when Rep did that. He put the empty vial in his pocket and then Ryo came back with an orange soda.

"I hope you like orange soda." said Ryo.

"Not really." said Rep as he pulled the tab and the soda opened itself. "But I'll give it a shot."

Ryo shook her head. Riku always loved orange soda. She finished her soda off and tossed the can away. Suddenly, her face went blank and expressionless.

"What's the matter, Ryo?" asked Rep.

"Nothing." said Ryo dully.

_Hee hee, it's going as planned, _thought Rep with an evil expression on his face.

Riku noticed the expression on Rep's face and immediately knew that look. He grinned that evil smile every time he's done something evil.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	14. Hurky's back, tell a friend!

**Hurky: Hey everyone! I know it's been a while since I last updated, but I had tons to do and right now, I'm currently having a few vision problems.**

**Riku: She needs new glasses and her eyesight's getting worse.**

**Hurky: Yeah. I can't stare at the computer screen for too long because it strains my eyes, plus I get headaches. By the way, if there's anything that's scary to you, please let me know so I can put it in the story!**

**Sora: How about dolls? Your sister's scared of them!**

**Hurky: Why do you think there are sock puppets for? Anyways, here's another chapter! **

**

* * *

**Riku walked up to Ryo and stared at her straight into her dull, expressionless eyes. 

"Ryo, are you okay?" he asked.

"Huh?" asked Ryo.

"Come on!" said Riku. "Speak to me! Call me hunny bunny, your dear, sweet Riku, anything!"

Rachael went up to Riku and Ryo.

"Is there something wrong with Ryo?" she asked.

"I think so," replied Riku as he waved his hand in front of Ryo's face. He turned to Rep. "What have you done to her?"

Rep made a face that made it look like he was innocent. "What? I've done nothing to her!" he lied.

"Well that's funny, because ever since she got up to get you a can of soda, she's been acting...so...so...dull and boring!" said Riku. He grabbed Ryo by the shoulders and shook Ryo. "SNAP OUT OF IT, RYO!"

Ryo looked up at Riku with the same expression on her face.

"Wha?" she asked again.

Meawhile, Axel, having experience at flipping burgers before he joined The Organization when his first job was at a McDonald's, was cooking burgers and hot dogs on the grill while Leon, Cloud, Aerith and Ansem stood there, drinking wine coolers.

"Yep." said Leon.

"Yeppers!" said Rachael as she sipped on a can of soda.

"Mmm-hm." mumbled Cloud. He took a swig of his drink.

"Yup." said Aerith.

"Yyyyeeeepppp!" said Ansem.

"Pssst!" said a voice. "Blondie! Over here!"

Cloud looked over to the bush where the sound came from.

"Yeah, I'm calling you blondie and there's nothing you can do about it, because I'm hiding in a bush!" said Sephiroth from inside a bush. "So what are you gonna do about it, huh, Blondie?"

Cloud drank the remaining liquid in his wine cooler and smashed the empty bottle on Sephiroth's head.

"Ow." said Sephy. "That hurt."

"You should really think before you speak." said Cloud. Then, he walked off.

Sephy looked up at Leon.

"Psst!" said Sephiroth. "Hey Squally! Yeah, I can call you Squally and there's nothing you can do about it because I'm hiding in a bush! Yeah!"

Rachael heard this comment from Sephiroth, too her empty soda can, and crushed it on Sephiroth's head.

"OUCHIES!" cried Sephy. "I'm going home to my mommy! WAAAHHH!"

He ran out of the bushes and everyone else around him just stood there.

"Dude, did he just say that he lives with his mom?" asked Hurky.

"Apparently." said Yuffie with a smile.

"And he's how old?" asked Kairi.

"Only 25." said Aerith. "He tried to get a job once but then he got fired from it because he kept demanding more money for less work."

All while the Sephy incident occured, Riku was still trying to get Ryo to come to her senses.

"Come on, Ryo, I'll take you out for dinner and a movie." said Riku.

Ryo sat still.

"I'LL EVEN MARRY YOU, JUST SNAP OUT OF IT!" yelled Riku.

"Marry her?" asked Axel.

"Well, not really. I'm just saying that so she'd snap out of it." explained Riku.

"It's no use, Riku!" said Rep. "MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

Riku grabbed Rep by the shirt collar.

"Listen, Rep, either give her an antidote, or I'll kill you!" said Riku.

"You fool, there is no antidote!" said Rep with a huge smirk on his face.

Riku let go of Rep, grabbed his open can of coke, and gulped it down.

"You know, you're lucky I don't kill you." he said when he finished.

Sora went up to Riku.

"How about you..." he said until he went to Riku's ear to whisper something.

"Do I have to?" asked Riku.

"It just might work." said Sora sternly.

Riku sighed. He leaned forward and kissed Ryo on the lips. That brought her back to life.

"YIPEE!" she squealed after they finished kissing. "My sweetie kissed me!"

"Blecch!" said Riku in disguse as he spat. "I got cooties!"

"Ha ha!" laughed Sora. "Riku has cooties!"

Riku turned sharply to Sora. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" he cried as he ran to Sora.

"AHHH!" screamed Sora, beginning to run.

"Well, glad things are back to normal, now!" said Aerith.

"Sometimes I wonder," said Alexa with a sigh. "How did those two end up becoming best friends?"

"Beats me." said Rachael. Then, she, Alexa, and Aerith laughed.

That night, everyone decided to hold a sleepover in the big, humongous living room. They were going to sit there in their PJs and on sleeping bags, watching movies, eating, talking, and hanging out. Ansem and Axel were the only ones who declined and retreated to their rooms to plot more plots on taking over the worlds. Cloud and Leon weren't going to stay, either, but Aerith and Rachael talked them into it.

"I'm bored!" said Riku, sitting on the couch wearing only his pajama bottoms.

"Let's play truth or dare!" said Yuffie, wearing matching rubber ducky PJs. She was the only one with matching PJs. Everyone else had PJ bottoms with cartoon characters on it and t-shirts **(Riku: Except me with no shirt! Sora: Shut up! We already know that the Riku fangirls will go nuts for that! Ryo: They will? (takes out keyblade) THEY SHALL PERISH! Sora and Riku: 0.o')**

"NO!" cried everyone. Nobody wanted anyone to dare anyone into doing something crazy right now.

"How about if we tell scary stories?" suggested Sora, wearing a black t-shirt that said "I see dead people," **(Sora: I know who you're thinking of, don't say it!) **and basketball shorts.

"Hey, yeah!" said Kairi.

"I'll start." said Riku. "I've been here tons of times because of my uncle and he told me a lot of stories!"

He picked up the flashlight, turned it on, and shined it under his face to make himself look scary.

"On New Year's Eve of 1988 and 1989, a woman went into labor." began Riku. "She was due to have twins, and-"

"If you consider Rep's birth scary, you don't need to tell us!" said Hurky.

"Aw man!" whined Riku.

Everybody laughed.

"Now tell us a good story!" said Hurky, taking an Oreo and biting into one.

"I have one!" exclaimed Ryo, taking the flashlight from Riku and shining it under her face. "Many many years ago, there was a vampire..."

Meanwhile, Rep wasn't at the slumber party. He was walking to the kitchen, still wearing his brother's clothes. However, he was being possessed. By the same spirit who possessed his twin a few days ago.

"Must...kill...Riku..." he said. To tell you the truth, he's been trying to kill Riku ever since they were born.

"...and the vampire went to the girl, sunk his teeth into her neck, and sucked out her blood!" said Ryo, still telling the story.

"DUDE!" cried Hurky, clutching Riku's moogle plushy, Mr. Moogy. Dude was one of her favorite words of all time.

"Hey. give that back!" said Riku, swiping his plushy from Hurky. "Only I can touch it!"

Hurky crossed her arms. "Meanie." she said.

"Can I get back to the story?" asked Ryo. "I mean, wasn't I telling the story?"

"Oh yeah," said Riku. "Go on."

"Hours after biting his victim, the vampire made a horrible discovery." said Ryo.

A silence fell in the room. Everyone was in total suspense to hear what Ryo had to say. "It turns out that..."

"...he was allergic to blood." said Ryo.

"Man, that sucks!" said Sora. Well, he was a former vampire, knowing what it was like to crave blood and not get it.

Suddenly, there was the sound of a door opening and closing.

"What was that?" asked Yuffie, feeling a little scared from Ryo's story.

"You're scared from a measly little story that Ryo told about a vampire who's allergic to blood?" asked Cloud. "I know even scarier stories."

"Oh please!" said Rachael. "My Squally's got better stories than any of you!"

Kairi stood up. "Okay, quiet everyone!" she said. "I don't see the point of everyone argueing over who tells the better ghost stories! Let's find something better to do!"

"MAKEOVERS!" said Ryo and Rachael at the same time.

"NO!" cried Sora, Riku, Leon, and Cloud cried at the same time.

"But I think Riku would look good if he had pigtails!" joked Alexa.

"Do you have some kind of death wish or-" cried Riku until Ryo gave him an evil look that said "You shouldn't be threatening people"

Riku sighed. This slumber party was going to be really boring.

* * *

**Hurky: Okay I'm out of ideas here. No arguement here.**

**Riku: Yeah, that was boring.**

**Hurky: (kicks Riku) Review:-D**


	15. Hurky's fanboy and peacocks

**Hurky: Hey guys! I know it's been a while since the update, but now I've finally got some ideas after going to my prom!**

**Riku: Only Hurky would find her prom memories negative.**

** Hurky: And there won't be any updates for a while due to my graduation and I have been banned from the computer.**

**Sora: Here's another chapter! WOOT!**

**

* * *

**

As the girls got the make up ready to do some makeovers, Sora heard a noise outside.

"Hey, what was that?" he asked.

The girls stood silent.

"I think it was the Burrito Eating Owl wanting Riku's burrito again," said Rachel, taking out some rope to tie up the guys.

"That stupid owl better not be back!" said Riku. "He already stole two burritos from me today, and they were my favorite! Carne asada and chicken!"

"Or it could be a messenger peacock." said Sora.

Suddenly, right on cue, a peacock wearing a sombrero that said _Balamb Express_, a poncho, and a fake mustache walked up to Hurky with a note in its wing. It normally wore a yellow hat.

"Telegrama para Senorita Hurky Dermott!" it said loudly.

"Damn you peacock!" cried Hurky.

"What's the deal with the sombrero and poncho?" asked Leon to the peacock.

"It's Cinco de Mayo!" replied the peacock. "What? Peacocks can't dress for the occasion?"

"I didn't know peacocks dressed up," muttered Cloud.

"So what does Balamb want this time?" asked Hurky.

"Actually, it's not from Balamb!" said the peacock, handing Hurky the note. "It's from Damien!"

"WTF?" cried Hurky as she ripped open the note and read it.

"What does it say?" asked Aerith.

"Is it a love note?" teased Yuffie.

Leon elbowed Yuffie on the side.

"Actually, it is a love note," said Hurky. "From my crazed fanboy."

"You have a fanboy?" asked Alexa.

"Yeah." replied Hurky.

"So what does the note say?" asked Cloud.

"_'Roses are red, violets are blue, Damien says "I WUV HURKY!'_" said Hurky in disgust.

"Do you have a reply to say to the sender?" asked the peacock.

"Yeah. Tell him IN HIS DREAMS!" said Hurky.

"Will do!" said the peacock, doing a salute. "Adios, amigos!"

He flapped his wings and took off out the window.

"If I see another peacock wearing a poncho and a sombrero, I'm going to shoot it." said Leon.

"And be fined 50,000 munny for killing a Balamb Express employee? I don't think so!" said Ryo.

Suddenly, the peacock flew back in and began to dance the Mexican Hat Dance on Leon's head.

"I dance, I dance, I dance, around the Mexican hat! I dance, I dance, I dance, around the Mexican hat!" sang the peacock as he danced.

"AHH! GET THIS STUPID THING OFF MEEEE!" cried Leon as he flailed his arms around, trying to get the dancing peacock off his head.

"Ole!" said the peacock as he flew off Leon's head. He landed on the windowsill and took a deep bow. "Sorry. Just feeling a little festive."

"A little too festive, if you ask me." said Rachel.

Without another word, the peacock flew out the window.

"Well, I guess that's over, now that we learned that the noise was a peacock." said Alexa.

"Let's get back to makeovers!" said Kairi.

"Did someone say makeovers?" askeda voice.

Everyone turned to the door and saw Sephiroth at the door.

"Sephiroth?" asked Hurky. "I thought you went to your mommy."

"Yeah, but she was in Las Vegas World!" said Sephiroth. "She still can't get over the fact that she saved all this money for me to go to college since the day I started preschool and then I took it and blew it all on lottery tickets."

"Well that is kind of dumb if you ask me." said Sora.

Hurky crumpled the note and threw it into the fireplace, where it shriveled and burned until it was all gone. "That stupid Fanboy!" she said. "He acts like I'm the love of his life since we went to prom and it was the worst night of my life!"

"How was it the worst night of your life, Hurky?" asked Aerith.

"Well, let's see," Hurky said. "He showed me off to his friends like I was some kind of prize, kept bugging me to do dancing and when we did, everyone around us were dancing like they were 'doing it' with their clothes on!"

"So?" asked Cloud.

"So, Fanboy asked me if I would dance like that, so I got pissed and forced him to get off the dance floor and he kept wanting to hold my hand!" continued Hurky.

"Oh, I know what dance you're talking about!" said Axel out of nowhere.

"Where did you come from?" asked Rachel.

"I just came out for a drink." said Axel, opening a can of soda. "Hey Hurky, were they dancing like this?"

Axel began to dance like the ladies in the backgrounds of rap videos until Hurky cried, "Stop! I can never dance like that!"

"I rest my case." said Axel. He took a sip of his can of soda and began to walk off.

"Man, that guy deserves a good beating." said Leon.

"I'm up for it!" said Sora, taking out his keyblade.

"Oh no you're not!" said Kairi. "You're not beating anyone up tonight!"

Sora sighed. "Fine. For you, Kairi." he said.

Ryo grinned a big grin and took out some lipstick and hair curlers. "Let's make Sora over!" she said evilly.

"NNNNOOOOO!" cried Sora all dramatically.

Then, there was a clap of thunder and lightning boomed right after that.

"AAAHHHHH!" screamed Sephiroth and Cloud at the same time, both ducking under the couch.

"You guys are scared of lightning?" asked Alexa.

"No duh, Sherlock!" muffled Cloud from under the couch.

"Well, they are technically the same person.

Suddenly, someone's cell phone rang. It turned out that it was Sora's.

"Hello?" asked Sora when he answered it. "Oh, you want to speak to Hurky? Okay. Here she is."

He handed Hurky his cell phone.

"Hello?" asked Hurky.

"HURKY!" said the voice. "Please go see X-Men 3 with me!"

"NEVER!" Hurky yelled into the phone. She immediately flipped the phone shut and tossed it to Sora.

"It was Fanboy." she said.

"You needn't to shout." said Ansem as he walked by.

"Why does he talk so funny?" asked Kairi. "He always says, 'you shant do that!' and 'tis so.'"

"Because unlike you, I have a more refined way to talk." explained Ansem.

He walked off and everyone began to laugh.

"How crazy that Ansem is!" said Riku, gasping between laughs.

Suddenly, there a knocking at the door.

"I wonder who that could be," mused Aerith as she went to the door.

"Wait, don't open it!" yelled Hurky.

But it was too late. Aerith was already at the door, turning the knob.

Meanwhile, at Hurky's house, Hurky and Ryo's brothers were still duking it out in the paintball fight. It was late at night and Ryu was hiding under the bed in Hurky's guest room. His two way radio sounded.

"Ryu, are you still there?" asked Donut.

"Yes, I am, but that Louie boy is a tough guy to catch!" said Ryu. "I think the coast is clear for now. So I'm going in."

"God speed." said Donut. "Over and out."

Ryu crawled out from under the bed and slid his night vision goggles on. He tiptoed into the hallway, armed with his paintball gun. Then, out of randomness, a voice yelled behind him.

"Hello!" said a loud, obnoxious voice.

Ryu jumped in surprise and turned around, pointing his paintball gun at a...

"A peacock?" he asked.

"Telegram for Mr. Ryu!" said the peacock.

"Why are you in a poncho and a sombrero?" asked Ryu.

"Cinco de Mayo!" said the peacock. "The sender, Mr. Louie Dermott, is wondering where you are! Do yo have a reply to say to the sender?"

"Tell him that I won't tell him!" said Ryu. "And if you tell Hurky's brother where I am, I swear, I will make sure you end up on the-"

"Okay!" said the peacock, flying away... 


	16. The crazy Halloween chapter!

**Hurky: Sorry for not updating in so long!! I've been busy with graduation, work, and other stuff.**

**Riku: So anyways, here's the next chapter of Horror Story!! The Halloween edition!!**

**Disclaimer: Hurky doesn't own the old guy from Six Flags...**

* * *

Aerith turned the doorknob and opened the door, only to find...THAT DANCING OLD GUY FROM THE SIX FLAGS COMMERCIALS!!! 

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!" screamed everyone.

The old guy danced around with the music from the commercials playing.

"What'll we do?" asked Sephiroth.

The old guy motioned for everyone to go to a huge bus that said _Six Flags_ on it.

"No way!" said Leon. "I'm _not_ going to Six Flags!"

"Oh come on, Leon!" said Rachel, taking Leon's arm. "It'll be fun."

Suddenly, the bus exploded and Axel was outside, running around and yelling, "I destroyed that old Six Flags guy!! HA HA HA HA HA!!"

"Good. We don't have to go." said Leon, breathing a sigh of relief. "I'm a little scared of roller coasters."

Everyone rolled their eyes and Cloud slammed the door shut.

"Okay, that was totally pointless to make the readers wait four months in suspense, wondering who that person at the door was only to find some crazily dancing old fart." he said.

More thunder sounded outside and all the lights went out for a minute. Then, they flashed back on.

"That was weird..." said Alexa.

"Don't worry, I can cast a spell that will make the lights have the inability to go out in this storm!!" said Ryo. "_Cazabra medavera_!"

The lights went out and on again. Everyone passed out. They all woke up a few minutes later, all feeling strange.

"Ugh, my head." Sora said, rubbing his head. Only to feel that it wasn't spiky anymore. "What the?"

He noticed that his hair was long and auburn. He felt smaller and his chest weighed a little heavier. Sora screamed. He realized that was in Kairi's body!!

"Everyone, wake up!!" he said in Kairi's voice.

Everyone else woke up.

"What's your freaking problem, Kairi?" asked Aerith, who was really Cloud. He noticed that he sounded, felt and looked different. He screamed. "I'm in Aerith's body!! AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!"

Cloud's body sat up and rubbed his head. "Oh, there's nothing to worry about." he said calmly.

Sora's body stood up. "I'm Sora?" he asked. "Where's my body? Where's Sora?"

"I'm right here." said Sora. "Kairi?"

"Yeah, I'm in your body." said Kairi.

"WHOA!! I'm Riku!!" said Ryo in Riku's body. She studied Riku's hands to see that she was moving them.

"OH SNAP!!" said Riku in Ryo's body. "I'm Ryo!! I'm not sexy anymore!!!!"

Hurky and Yuffie switched, Leon and Sephiroth switched, and Rachel and Alexa switched as well.

"This is weird!!" said Hurky, noticing that she was a lot shorter than she used to be.

"Ooh, if I'm Leon, then I can do this!" said Sephy. He put a finger in his nose. "Look at me! I'm Squall Leonhart and I like to pick my nose!"

"You leave Leon's body alone!" said Rachel in Alexa's body.

"I'll just do this." said Leon. He began to scratch his butt. "Look at me, everyone. My name's Sephiroth and I LOVE to scratch my big, huge butt!!"

Everyone laughed.

"Ryo, try the spell again!" said Aerith in Cloud's voice.

Ryo tried to cast the spell, but she remembered that she wasn't in her own body. She told Riku to say the words she said originally.

"_Abra Cadabra_!!" said Riku.

"That's not it!" said Ryo. "It's _Cazabra Medavera_!"

Riku repeated Ryo and before you knew it, everyone was back to normal.

"MAKEOVERS!!" yelled the girls.

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" screamed the guys except Sephiroth.

"Ooh, I LOVE makeovers!" he said, applauding.

By the end of the night, Riku's hair was in pigtails and all the guys wore makeup.

"This sucks!" said Sora, tied up wearing pink lipstick.

"Tell me about it." said Riku, also tied up. He felt something cold on his toenails. "Hey, stop painting my toenails!"

"But you look cute with pink nail polish!" said Yuffie.

Cloud and Leon were also tied up with their faces covered in makeup. Leon's hair was in curlers.

"Tonight. When the girls are asleep. We get even." Leon said to the guys.

The guys never did get even with the girls because Rep hobbled in on his crutches, looking really strange.

"Rep, what's up with you?" asked Hurky.

"Yeah, shouldn't he be laughing at me in this makeup?" asked Riku.

Rep took out a butcher's knife. "Must...kill...RIKU!" he said.

"OH SNAP!!" cried Riku. "UNTIE ME, NOW!!!"

* * *

**Hurky: Sorry but I must cut it short. And now, we would like to say something to you all.**

**Hurky, Riku, Sora, Kairi, Ryo, and Alexa: HAPPY HALLOWEEN FROM ALL OF US TO YOU!**

**Riku: Now review. Hey, that rhymes:-)**


	17. The final chapter!

**Hurky: This is the final chapter of Horror Story!!**

**Sora: She wants to get as many fanfics finished as possible because she has too many incomplete ones.**

**Hurky: So please enjoy the chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: Hurky doesn't own the characters from the little kid shows and the"Heh heh heh, propane." scene. It's from Family Guy.**

* * *

Suddenly, Yuffie hit Rep on the head with a Hurky's math book (It's a college math book, so it's freaking HUGE!!) and he passed out. 

"He really needs to stop making attempts to kill you," she said, tossing the book aside.

"Eh, what are you gonna do about it?" asked Riku. "AND CAN YOU GET US OUT OF THIS STUPID MAKEUP NOW?!?!"

So, the girls began to take the makeup off the guys' faces. Sephiroth yawned.

"Well if you need me, I'm going to be in the bathroom." said Sephiroth, walking away. "Need to rinse my face and stuff..."

"Why is that guy even here?" asked Kairi. "All he ever does is stupid stuff!"

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Sephiroth was washing his face when suddenly, a bit of his skin was flaking off. So, Sephy peeled at it until mose of his face was gone. Finally, he pulled off all the skin on his face to reveal the face of...PETER GRIFFIN!!!!!!

"Heh heh heh, propane!!!" he laughed still in his own voice.

An hour later, when everyone had forgotten about the slumber party and just plain went to bed in their rooms, Riku was lying in his bed in his dark bedroom, staring at the shadows that lined the walls. The moonlight made it worse. Riku had to admit, he felt a little scared of the shadows. They were strangely shaped like monsters and heartless.

"It's just shadows," he said to himself, pulling the covers over his head. Suddenly, he heard the wind blowing outside, making the tree branches scratch the windows.

_Scree! Scree!!_ scratched the windows. The curtains fluttered in the breeze along with the noises.

Riku closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep.

"Get over yourself, Riku, it's just the trees." he mumbled to himself. He was finally starting to fall asleep when more noises woke him up.

"Riiiiikkkkuuuuuuu..." whispered the voice.

Riku poked his head out from under the blanket. "What the f(bleep) was that?" he asked.

"Riku..." said the voice again.

Riku looked all around his room to find where the noise was coming from. Then, he found his answer. There stood a huge, purple dinosaur otherwise known as...

"HOLY S(BLEEP), IT'S BARNEY!!!" cried Riku as he jumped out of bed.

"Wait, Riku, come play with me!!" said Barney.

He ran all the way to Ryo's room, where she was sitting in a chair and brushing her hair when he ran in.

"Hide me!!" cried Riku as he ran in, got into Ryo's bed and ducked under the covers. Ryo stood up and walked over to Riku.

"Riku, what's going on?" she asked, lifting the blanket to make eye contact with Riku. "Hide you from what?"

"Barney!" cried Riku.

"Who's Barney? Is he an axe murderer?" asked Ryo. "A serial killer? A psychopath or a schizophrenic?"

"...the purple dinosaur." squeaked Riku.

"OMFG!!!" yelled a voice in the room. Riku turned over to where that OMFG came from and there stood Hurky in the doorway.

"Hurky!" he cried.

"OMG, you're scared of the purple dinosaur?" laughed Hurky. "This is the most silliest thing I ever heard out of you, Riku!! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!"

"Ohhhhh Hurrrrrrkkkkyyyyyyyy!" said Barney.

"EEK!! He really is here!" cried Hurky, ducking under the bed.

Alexa and Rachel ran in.

"You guys, we just spotted Dora the Explorer in the house!" said Rachel. "And she brought the talking backpack of doom!!"

"Now what's so bad about a talking backpack?" asked Ryo, putting her hands on her hips.

Sora ran in, wearing his normal KH2 clothes and armed with his keyblade.

"You guys, get dressed, we need to evacuate, NOW!" he said.

"Why?" asked Rachel.

"Because the house is being invaded by cartoons, most of them little kid shows." explained Sora. "I already knocked down Laa Laa and Tinky Winky from the Teletubbies!"

"But just out of curiousity, why is the house being invaded by little kid show characters?" asked Alexa.

"I believe I have the answer to that!" said Riku, getting out from under the blankets. "This is my uncle's house, and he did tell me that ghastly spirits live here but he didn't know what. But he knew the only way to stave them off."

"And what was that?" asked Ryo.

"To sing a special song." replied Riku. "We have to gather them all into a room and sing the song!!"

"Yeah Sora, you didn't kill those two Teletubbies." said Alexa.

"I know." said Sora. "Why do you think I said 'knocked down'?"

So, everyone else ran to their rooms, got dressed, and joined Sora and the others in the main hall.

"Alright, we have a situation on our hands," began Leon. "From what Riku has been telling me, we have to gather all these crazy creature things from kid shows into one room and sing a song to send them back to where they came from."

Everyone nodded. Cloud turned to Riku.

"Riku, do you know what's the song we're supposed to sing?" he asked.

"Well the last time we ever did it was when I was about four, so I vaguely remember it." explained Riku. He put a hand on his chin. "I could call my uncle..."

Everyone's eyes widened in hopes of getting the song.

"...but he died about eight years ago!" said Riku.

"AAAAAUUUUUGGGHHHHHH!!!" yelled everyone in frustration and anger.

"But I think it's written in the library somewhere." continued Riku. "Let's just head on over there!"

So, they all ran to the library, which consisted of three stories plus a reading rotunda, which was a round room.

"Man, this is a big assed library." said Cloud. "If I ever had to spend even an hour in here, I'd go nuts. I hate libraries!"

Aerith rolled her eyes. She liked going to libraries and forced Cloud to take her all the time. They always went to Merlin's library in Hollow Bastion. She was always checking out books full of information, like how to learn longitude and latitude in worlds, the weather patterns, and even differen languages. She first learned Spanish and now she was currently trying to learn Japanese. She recently mastered Hiragana and Katakana but Kanji is tough.

Riku climbed two flights of stairs with everyone trailing behind him.

"He kept all the songs in here." said Riku. He began to scan the bookshelves.

"Hmm..." said Kairi, walking over to the podium where a large book, even bigger than Hurky's math book, was sitting.

"Is this it, Riku?" asked Kairi.

"What does it say?" asked Riku, standing on a ladder.

"Is says, _The Book of Songs to Chase Away Evil Cartoon Characters._" read Kairi. She opened the book and read the first page. "It says _'To my idiot great-nephew, Riku. Look on page 792 for the song!!!_'"

"How did he know you were going to look for the book?" asked Rachel.

"My uncle haunts this place, too." said Riku. "He mainly just stays in the attic."

"He's your great uncle?" asked Yuffie.

"Yeah. My mom's uncle Frank Biggiestork." replied Riku. "And don't laugh at my mom's maiden name!! Her name's Thompson now!!"

"No one is going to laugh at your mom's maid-" said Leon until Sephiroth's laughter filled the room.

"Hee hee, Biggiestork!!" said Sephy gleefully.

"Ugh, Sephiroth!" said Cloud angrily. He turned to the entrance to find Peter Griffin. "Eh, it's just Peter Griffin."

"But I turned into Peter Griffin!" said Sephy.

"Oh man, he got possessed by one of the spirits!" said Riku. "It's worse than I thought!"

"Bark bark bark!!" barked a voice.

"Blue!!" said Sora. "Blue's Clues is a dumb show!!"

A blue dog was sitting on a table, putting her pawprints all over everything

"I am _not_ cleaning those up!" said Riku with his arms crossed. "Everyone, get The Wonder Pets, Barney, the Teletubbies, Dora the Explorer, Diego from Go Diego Go, and Handy Manny!"

"Hey, I like Handy Manny!" said Hurky.

So, after an all night expedition to get all the cartoon characters, they were gathered in the reading rotunda of the library. By then, Riku taught everyone how to sing the annoying song.

"3...2...1!" counted Riku.

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, every body's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes!!" everyone sang. "I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, every body's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, every body's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, every body's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes!I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, every body's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, every body's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, every body's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, every body's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, every body's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, every body's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes!"

All the cartoon characters screamed in pain and disappeared.

"We'll be back!" said Dora.

"YEAH!" cheered everyone. Sephiroth also turned back to normal.

"Aw, I liked being Peter Griffin!!" he whined.

So it was made final. Everyone was to leave the house and go home and back to their normal lives.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Hurky, Alexa, and Ryo all went together to Hurky's house only to find it covered in paint splatters and the furniture turned over, dismembered, taken apart, you name it. Hurky could barely recognize her house anymore.

"OMG, what happened here?" she cried angrily.

Ryu and Louie were having a paintball shootout, hiding behind Hurky's pink La-Z-Boy chair and couch. They both turned and saw their sisters.

"Oh, hi Hurky!" said Louie.

"You two made a huge mess in here!" said Ryo. "It looks like a tornado hit it!"

"You guys are so going to clean this place!" said Hurky. She grabbed a box of black trash bags and tossed it to her brother.

"I say we make a run for it!!" said Ryu, forgetting why he was there in the first place. "Follow me!"

He and Louie both ran outside, all the way to a cliff, and jumped down to a boat waiting in the water. Ryu started it and they sped away.

"They'll be back!" said Ryo. "They forgot their paintball guns!"

Everyone in the room laughed...

* * *

**Hurky: It's finally over!! I know the ending wasn't so great but at least I finished the story!!**

**Sora: Hurky would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and stuck by us the entire time!! Peace out!!**


End file.
